At any cost
by Akasha Rose
Summary: What happens when four students from St. Vladimir's leave and wind up in Amestris?  What is truly on Akasha's mind about becoming a State Alchemist?  Who will find out about their secrets?  Read to find out.  Please R&R. Might change rating later
1. Train rides and memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa and Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I am merely using the characters for my own creativeness. The only thing I own is Akasha, Nocturne, Nikki, as well as Akasha's children.**

**A/N: So, I've decided to create a Fullmetal Alchemist and Vampire Academy crossover seeing as no one else has done one yet. Mind you, it's not fully following Vampire Academy book, so those looking for Dimitri or any of the other characters or the schooling. I'm also very well aware that Akasha and Nikki are different from the other Moroi's and Dhampir's. So anyway, hope everyone enjoys. Just a heads up too for this chapter I will be switching between first person and third person. The italics are when its Akasha's point of view. Most of the quotes taken from Vampire Academy I'll have at the end of the chapter. Thought I would clear that up. This chapter is relatively a quick explanation of who the girls are; what they are and what has happened. I feel like it is necessary to add things in as you'll see, just so you don't question it later.**

Chapter 1

Train rides and memories

The roar of the engine rumbled loudly in the compartments of the train as it chugged a long in the dark of the night. Rattling could be felt as the train continued to zip by the dark field outside. Everything rushed by so quickly it made it difficult to properly to see everything as it should be, even with the full moon. But to some, it was as if seeing at daytime.

Inside the train near the far back covered in a blanket were two young girls; one asleep peacefully on the wide awake girls shoulder. The sleeping one had blood red hair with thick purple streaks reaching her waist that at the moment was held in by a ponytail. Her soft features were finally at peace. Her name: Princess Nicoleta Mondragon or better known as Nikki.

The girl who was awake had raven black hair with thick red, blue, and purple streaks reaching her shoulders. She let out a sigh as she tightened her grip around Nikki's shoulders keeping her safe.

_Her screams have finally stopped thankfully; it has been over two weeks that she woke up screaming. But I know though that the nightmares still haunt her memories like they do mine. The smell of blood. The smell of metal against metal. It was a miracle to this day for me to be alive. I should have died…no scratch that…I DID die. The impact was so severe it was lucky Nikki got out safely. Though she was more secure on her end. The on coming car hit my side of the car, striking hard. That is something I could never forget. Somehow or another we walked away with mere scratches._

_I try to leave the past behind us, even if it had been nine agonizing months. By the time we returned to school, we thought things would go back to normal for us. Boy was we wrong. It didn't help that I was pregnant at the time being four months to be exact. How my child ultimately survived the fatal accident is beyond us._

_Part way through school, our friend Rose got overly freaked by our teacher; crazy Ms. Karp, as we use to call her. She told her to get our other friend Lissa out of school of her own safety. How did the two of us get into this mess? Nikki is exactly like Lissa in every way. A princess. Last of her kind. As well as a spirit user. Rose told us her idea and my instincts kicked into high gear._

_Nikki and I have not once in our fifteen years together been separated. Our relationship over the years escalated more than just sisterly love. At the age of thirteen we saw something in each other that no one else saw. Love. In our society, it was fine for Dhampir's to have relationships of course, we were young. No one would ever understand or grasp the concept of two girls, one Moroi the other a Dhampir to date. We kept that secret and we still keep it secret only Lissa and Rose knew of our love._

_So of course with our relationship as girlfriends and me being her guardian, my instincts have been one to protect her at all costs. _

_As Dhampir's we live by one rule that has been drilled into our heads since the days we learned how to walk. They (Moroi's) come first. It was true, without them we wouldn't be here. With our culture so complex, it was a miracle things turned out the way they did._

_While the school slept during the day, we took the chance to run. None of us knew where we were going or what we were getting ourselves into._

_For safety requirements, we disappeared from the comforts of our location of our school in the high mountains of Dragoon, took the train and followed where it lead. Nikki and Lissa both taking what they needed from their inheritances hoping we could survive off it._

_There was only one thing that worried us with our escape; my pregnancy. I was getting close to my due date when we finally reached a third town surrounded my Moroi and human alike. We stayed there until I delivered a healthy baby girl. Only problem…Rose and Lissa fled. We didn't know why. I think it was out of fear on their behalf. Mind you, it was no ones fault. We couldn't risk any more of it._

_After a few more days of resting, Nikki came up with the idea of giving up the child so we could continue. Of course she was right; we couldn't risk getting her hurt in the process. Don't get me wrong, there were tears. I had just given birth to this wonderful girl, something that was mine and sadly has to give it up._

_Finally a wonderful Moroi family that could no have children gladly took her in._

_So now, Nikki and I are on the search once again for our friends and once again to be reunited. It has been so long since seeing each other._

_Oh, my name? I am Akasha Rose Wolf. A Dhampir, the daughter of the toughest novice/guardians around, and a mother. I am only fifteen years old and our lives have only just begun._

Akasha rested her head on Nikki's head letting out a sigh of relief at their profound safety. It was still a mystery where fate was going to take them. Relying on humans to help them out and to purchase train tickets was the hardest part. Akasha was so stubborn she didn't like the idea of humans helping them. But it was something Nikki required.

The girls had been on the train for two months. Stopping in each town to gather any information that could help useful in their journey. The last place they stopped at forced the girls to wander in the desert in hopes of finding another town. It was their stupidity to miss the train in the first place.

~Flashback~

The desert sun shone down at the wearily travellers trudging across the open area. A bag on their backs and a white jack over their shoulder to block out the harmful rays as well as the sand. Hood pulled over their heads shielding their eyes. Out of the two travellers, one was stumbling and swaying with each step made.

Turning to face the tired one, the other figure's eyes widened with worry before running to catch the other.

"Nikki? Nikki! Talk to me!" Akasha yelled lying Nikki down on the sand trying to keep most of the light off her.

The only response that could be heard from Nikki was a weak mumble. The heat was finally getting to her. She wouldn't last any longer in the sun. It was a surprise to keep her out of the sun for this long.

"NIKKI! You are not leaving me!" Akasha yelled again covering most of the other girl's face by the hood.

Desperately, Akasha dug through her bag in hopes of finding some sort of sign of water in her bag. What little clothes they packed, maps, a few books (something that could come in handy later). No water, all of it was gone and no place to refill.

"Damn it!" Akasha swore through gritted teeth throwing the bag. Her energy was starting to diminish as well but somehow, she didn't care.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!" Akasha desperately cried out to no one in particular. She couldn't be overly sure where she was.

Keeping close to Nikki to block most of the light, Akasha could feel the faint beating of her girlfriend's heart. Her breathing was becoming shallow, her body was collapsing slowly.

"Nikki, don't you dare leave me! Do you hear me? We need each other! Keep strong, open your eyes for me," Akasha pleaded softly holding on to Nikki's hands in hers.

Time ticked by slowly, with each passing second, Nikki got weaker spiking Akasha's anxiety. The desert remained still only for the odd gusting wing. Akasha could feel the stinging of sand against her battered leg. Her dark blue jeans were tattered and worn from travelling and over worn. The scars on her legs were from falling after running for their lives and attack could still be clearly seen.

"We never should have come this way. We should have stayed in the last town. Nikki is going to die because of me. No one would be out here, it's too deadly." Akasha was too hard on herself, every little fear that was made she scorn herself for it. She was constantly on fear for Nikki's life, overly fearing losing her lovers life.

Akasha could feel her own breathing become heavy as she desperately tried to stay awake. Her face becoming flushed from the exposure. Finally giving up, Akasha passed out on top of Nikki's body, overly fearing losing her lovers chest and her right arm stretched out.

Everything went black; nothing made sense to her whatsoever. She prayed that something or someone would get them.

Voices would be heard around Akasha, all soft like a murmur. A cold, wet feeling could be felt on her forehead.

"Where…." Akasha murmured softly moving her hand to touch her forehead, her eyes remaining closed.

"She's awake," a small child's voice rang out.

"Ni…Nik…"Akasha groaned trying to sit up, her eyes flickering.

"Try not to move," a soft elderly voice whispered above Akasha's head, hands gently pushing her back.

"Hmm…where am I?" Akasha moaned weakly.

"You are safe here. You seem to have been in the sun for so long. Where are you from?"

Akasha opened her eyes a little bit trying to see what was around her. It appeared to her that she was in a tiny hut with a single sheet over the entrance. Some feet from her shrouded in darkness was another cot with a person sitting next to the bed. The person wore robes, making him look like a priest or something. A similar dressed man was knelt at her side.

"I…I'm from Dragoon."

"I am not familiar with that place."

"It's far from here."

"Why have you travelled so far?"

Turning her head, Akasha looked at the cot where she knew Nikki was resting. "I need to protect her from the danger."

"Danger? What danger?"

"Something I hope that I never have to deal with out here. It's something in our past that we are trying to stop."

"Running from your past?" asked the man next to Nikki's cot.

"No," Akasha replied softly shaking her head. "We can't run from it. As much as we try to think we can, we know we can't," Akasha replied cryptically.

"Tell me your name child," the elderly person asked.

"Akasha. Akasha Wolf."

"Who is your friend?"

"Nikki Mondragon." There was no sense getting into details about Nikki's past, they didn't need to know.

"Well Akasha, you are more than welcome to stay here."

"Thank you so much sir…" Akasha replied gratefully as she shifted her body weight. She let out soft groan at the agonizing pain coursing through her midriff.

"Take it easy. You won't be able to heal properly if you keep moving."

Akasha stared at the man, noticing for the first time the colour of his eyes. They were the colour that she thought she hoped to never see again. Red. Akasha took in a sharp breath as she forced herself not to strike. She only saw one other creature with those eyes. Strigoi.

Those same eyes glaring back at her standing over top someone she knew and trusted. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Akasha felt useless, she couldn't protect those she loved and this just proved it. Even with all the training she had gone through this couldn't prepare her for this outcome.

She shook her head trying to clear her memories from that horrible night. How could these nice people be Strigoi? They helped her and Nikki, if they truly were Strigoi, the two of them would have been dead by now. Another thing that set them apart was the colour of their skin. Where Strigoi's had deathly pale skin, here these people had brown skin.

"Are you all right?"

"Ye…yeah. Something from my past kicked in," Akasha responded letting out a sharp gasp. Her stubbornness kicked into high gear. Instead of lying back she decided to sit up fully, or as fully as the pain would allow her. The man next to her brought out his arms to either push her back or to keep her steady. It all depended upon Akasha's actions.

The sheet that covered her body slipped down to her lap. Looking down at herself, Akasha noticed rather quickly that her crimson red low-neck short sleeve shirt was not on her. Her face immediately flushed; at the moment all that was on her was bandage wraps leading from the top of her chest to her stomach. Red patches could be seen in some areas where the blood seeped through. Flipping back the sheets, Akasha saw that her lower legs were both wrapped up. Her jeans had been taken off as well. _Can this get any worse?_

"You are in good hands. Those wounds on you were not as severe as we thought."

"Nikki…what about Nikki?"

"Her wounds are much the same as yours. A few areas a little more severe than others. But other than that she pulled through."

A sigh of relief escaped Akasha's lips as she fell back on to the cot her head hitting the pillow.

These people showed no threat toward her or to Nikki; this was definitely their safe zone for the time being. The warm welcome they received first thing made it all better. She never questioned their background, or who exactly they were. Akasha wasn't the type to judge; all throughout her life she was judged.

The elder left the tent to take care of something's with his disciples leaving the child, Akasha, Nikki, and the other man alone.

"Do you not fear us at all?" the man by Nikki asked.

"I have no reason to fear you. None of you pose a threat to me or her. So far I've seen gratitude and kindness," Akasha answered staring absently at the ceiling. She couldn't let slip of what both truly were toward these people. She didn't care how badly she wanted to say: "You have no clue what we truly are or who we fight against. We are creatures of the night but we are not the dangerous kind."

"You have much confidence in you."

"I've learned to trust in many ways. I judge solely on people's honesty and kind-heartedness."

The room fell silent after that, all that could be heard was the soft breathing of Nikki as she slept.

The girls stayed in the village for almost a week, gaining back their strength and learning more about the villages' history. Nikki and Akasha were both in awe and shock at the past with the people of Ishval. It was a cruel concept to ever hurt another person's life.

For Akasha and Nikki, their main rule to life was purely: take no life for granted respect everything great and small.

It was upsetting when the girls had to say their goodbyes to the villagers but there was no way they could stay there that much longer.

~End flashback~

Akasha stared absentmindedly at the chair before her. Oh how she longed to be back in that village once again. To be near the ones she so dearly called friends.

_We've dealt with much in our lives, but to hear what happened in Ishval is purely disgraceful. Somehow or another I shouldn't talk, I'll be marked as a hypocrite for what our kind does. But it isn't like we attack without a reason, we feed on others for our survival and not once do we kill our feeders. We've taken good care of them at school; a place to live, food. These were the people who were addicted to the bite and got a rush off it._

_Moroi's have chemicals in their saliva that causes a high feeling to the feeder. Believe me, Rose and I have both dealt with that in our time. Only problem it causes a temporary state of weakness. It's usually during that time that we had to make sure we were well hidden or safely secured._

_It was looked down upon Moroi's feeding off a Dhampir, letting a Moroi take blood from you was almost…dirty. In fact, one of the kinkiest, practically pornographic things a Dhampir could do was let a Moroi drink blood during sex. It was a taboo amongst our kind. Mind you, we never have done that. Well, never fed off each other during our intimate moments. This was something that occurred with blood whores - Dhampir women who sold themselves. I loathed the thought of it. It was disgraceful._

_Both of us respected each other too much to pull that stunt. The feeding has become necessary in our travels; we haven't been able to find any human feeders who wanted a fix._

_We depended upon the Moroi for survival of our kind. Moroi's are the only ones able to have children with other Moroi's, Dhampir's and humans. If that seriously couldn't get any weirder, Moroi's and Dhampir's reproduced other Dhampir's. As well as Moroi's and humans. Dhampir's can't reproduce with other Dhampir or humans. We don't know why, but that is our crazy world._

_I can feel her stir under me, her dreams are still haunting her, but they aren't as bad as before. No, these are more recent, something I wish myself, could block out._

_Her emotions are pulling me in with no warning. They are wrapped in peace, happiness, sorrow, and grief. I really wish I didn't have this connection sometimes. Inside her head I have a clear picture of everything she sees._

~Flashback/dream (first person) ~

A small innocent newborn rested in Nikki's arms finally calming down. Her body a soft pink of health that I knew wouldn't last. Her innocence was at a peak. A smile spread across Nikki's face as she held the newborn, it grew even wider when she looked at me. I was a mess, my face glistened with sweat, and my raven black hair sprawled around me. My silver eyes glistened with happiness. The birthing had taken a lot out of me, and of course it was all natural, no epidural or c-section.

"She's gorgeous," Nikki breathed strolling to my side with the baby in her arms.

"Not as gorgeous as you," I replied weakly.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Nikki asked curiously sitting on the bed.

"I have something in mind."

"Don't keep us in suspense," a soft female voice inquired excitedly.

The voice belonged to our good friend Lissa Dragomir; she had pale blond hair, and pale skin like Nikki. She was the last of her kin, making her next in line for being a queen. She was sitting on the chairs closest to the bed.

"Evelyn Marie," I responded raising her hand to lightly stroke her daughter's fair skinned arm. Marie was my grandmother's name that was still whispered around the halls of St. Vladimir's. She was a legend. Sadly I never got to meet her.

"I love it. Evelyn Marie Wolf, it has a perfect ring to it," another female voice replied.

I smiled over at the girl who had spoken. She sat next to Lissa, her auburn hair softly cascading down her shoulders. Her name is Rose Hathaway. She is just like me in ways; both of us are guardians to the two greatest Moroi's ever. Her mother is another one to be well known in our community.

"Doesn't it?"

Nikki shifted her body so she could face me better as she handed me Evelyn wrapped in a soft dark purple blanket. Lissa had gladly created the blanket for us. I was not big on the colourful colours, only the dark ones.

Evelyn was light in my arms as she slept peacefully. I couldn't believe that only an hour ago she was inside my stomach. As much as I yearned for sleep, I wanted to stay awake as long as possible to enjoy everything. Of course, I'm a quick healer, which is a bonus on my behalf.

"My little angel. Finally we are one big happy family. Two mothers who love you dearly and two aunts who will protect you forever. I think we can safely say, we're actually safe," I murmured gently cradling Evelyn.

"Can we truly say that? Can we actually say we're going to be safe?" Lissa asked cautiously.

"I have a gut feeling that things are going to look up for us," I assured my voice no higher than a whisper.

"I have to agree with Lissa, there is no way that any of us can say we're going to be safe. I know those are your wishful thinking's Akasha, but unless we can get rid of the Strigoi permanently I doubt we're safe. Even here, we're in a suicide site. Moroi's, Dhampir's and humans alike. It's a feeding ground to them," Rose burst in. She knocked over her chair in anger as she got to her feet. She had a point; it just wasn't something I wanted to admit.

"Can you actually blame me Rose? I'm sorry but just giving birth and your spirits are high with excitement you become a little more optimistic about what is truly around you."

Rose sighed as she sat back down in the chair she carelessly knocked over. I knew I had pissed her off. But she didn't understand where I was coming from, the little blessing I held in my arms was my world. Right now, things did, for once, seemed a safe and better place for us.

"I don't believe it is wise to put any stress on Akasha right now Rose. You both brought up good points. Yes, we currently are safe. That's only because there are guards patrolling the grounds, as well as the wards. Rose that is also true, but none of us are truly staying here. As soon as Akasha is back on her feet we are moving out."

That's Nikki for you, the reasonable one. No matter the argument, no matter the situation, she is there to put an immediate stop to it. There is something about her that even I don't know. Even now with me in her head I still don't understand.

"Nikki's right, we're all just tired. We have been up for two days straight. I propose we all get some shut eye and see what tomorrow comes up with. Agreed?" Lissa suggested.

"Agreed," Rose replied defeated. She didn't harbour any ill will toward me. I knew she was just exhausted.

"Akasha let me see Evelyn. You the most need your sleep."

"You're too good to me," I replied as she leaned in. Our lips brushed against each others. She always made things feel so right in the world. After parting, Nikki took Evelyn into her arms while I brought the blankets up higher after I moved to get comfortable.

Nikki placed Evelyn inside the little crib near my bed and placed another blanket over top of her. As she spoke, her voice was soft and musical. It filled the quiet room with a sense of calming and tranquility.

Rose curled up in a ball in the chair she was in. For once I saw something that none of us in our ten years of knowing each other saw before: sadness, hurt. It was a moment in time when we always thought she was simply exhausted but she always had on a defiant stubborn look.

For Lissa, she laid down upon a cot that a nurse brought in after learning we had no place to stay. Rose refused the cot, the chair would be fine and Nikki obviously would be with me.

"Hey Rose," I called out softly as Nikki got under the covers with me and curled up close.

"Yeah?"

"I want to apologize. You know that I never meant any of what I said, right?"

"I know you didn't. It wasn't fair for me to have snapped. We are all tired, you just gave birth. Of course there would be words thrown at each other."

I let out a sigh as I wrapped my arms around Nikki keeping her close as possible. The room went silent in seconds, Nikki, Rose and Lissa were all fast asleep, I stayed awake, my head spinning with thoughts. All of them boggled together, making no sense.

The next day as Nikki and I woke up, we were shocked at the sight of empty spaces on the cot and chair. Rose and Lissa left in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye. I knew something was on Rose's mind when she became distant.

"What are we going to do now?" Nikki asked checking on the baby.

"We keep moving, just you and I and Evelyn."

"…Akasha…I don't think that's such a good idea," Nikki sighed picking up Evelyn.

"And why not? I told you, I am NOT turning into my mother. I am not giving her up."

"Akasha, listen to me, please. We can not risk a newborn's safety, it is bad enough we're on this mission, but I'll never be able to look at myself again if anything should happen to our daughter."

I hated when she was right. It was suicide to risk Evelyn's safety along with Nikki's. "All right, all right. What do you suppose we do?"

"Before we leave to our next destination, we find a Moroi family in this town and hand her over."

Letting out a sigh, I stared at the ceiling fighting back my emotions. "We have no other options do we?"

"Unless you want to get a hold of your mom, tell what happen and hand Evelyn over to her," suggested Nikki as she changed Evelyn.

My face went ash-white; a strange noise left my throat at telling my mother the truth of what occurred over the last ten months. It would be freaking suicide. Number one, I am fifteen years old. I should not have been pregnant. Number two, Nikki and I bolted from school to get away from the chaos. Number three, my mother has been absent from my life for fifteen years. I would get the lecture of 'how dare you get yourself pregnant so young. What are you trying to prove? That you're easy? Do you wish to become a blood whore? Your education is more important than this shit!'

"No! We'll find a family here. My mother would kill me over and over again."

"It's settled. Once you are well rested we move out."

The following day I never cried so much in my life. After changing into new clothes after a long sought shower, I held Evelyn for the last time. I sat in the hospital room on the bed with Nikki wrapping her arms around me as I broke down bawling my eyes out like I had never had in years.

Composing myself, we finally left and went in search for a good Moroi home to raise Evelyn. The tears flowed silently still, my hood of my sweater hiding my face so no one could tell.

We came by a two storey house that seemed to be in good shape, the garden out front, although covered in snow, probably looked stunning in the summer.

"I trust this, I think this is a good spot for her," Nikki insisted.

"If you're sure," I mumbled sadly.

Nikki ambled up to the oak door and rang the doorbell waiting patiently. I couldn't move from where I stood. This was too soon, how could I possibly give up my baby?

Seconds later, the door opened revealing a young woman in her twenties with flowing brunette hair. Her features were soft and pale with dazzling emerald eyes. She had to be around my height, possibly a little taller with a tiny frame.

"Hello," her soft voice said.

"Hello, I am sorry to disturb you and I know we don't know each other but…I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Um…sure. Come on in, my husband is in the library," the brunette Moroi responded beckoning us inside.

Nikki turned to face me, her eyes soft and sympathetic as I held on tightly to Evelyn. Sighing, I followed behind Nikki into the house that might take Evelyn.

I could feel my jaw drop, at the sight of the interior. It was gorgeous, the walls were painted soft warm beige, and pictures lined the wall as well. On side tables were vases of roses. This house was so welcoming.

The library was painted red with soft lights flickering against it. Tall bookshelves lined the far walls. Sitting on a black leather couch was a young man somewhere in his twenties with dark brown hair that reached to the end of his earlobe in a flowing fashion. When he stood up he towered over us, he had to be at least six feet.

"Darling, we have guests," the woman announced.

"Hell, my name is Hawk Xion," the man introduced himself extending his hand toward Nikki who took it in hers. His voice was deep and gruff, but he seemed very nice.

"Hello sir, my name is Nikki Mondragon, and this is my friend Akasha Wolf," Nikki beckoned toward me. I could tell that she wanted to keep the word 'girlfriend' out of the conversation.

"Hello," I managed to say.

"Where are my manners? My name is Jacqueline."

"What can we do for you two?" Hawk asked motioning us to have a seat.

"We were wondering if…possibly…you could take this child and raise her as if she were your own," Nikki explained. I knew it killed her as much as it was killing me to give up Evelyn.

"How old are you two?" Jacqueline asked.

"Fifteen."

"Why are you two not in school?"

"We wanted to give birth outside school so we could find Evelyn a new home," Nikki replied.

"Hawk, this is perfect, we can finally have a family."

I looked at her quizzically. Hawk noticed my look and smiled gently at me. "My wife and I have tried for some time to conceive, but to no avail. We believe she would never be able to have a child of her own."

Now more than ever I truly felt heart broken. I wanted to get Evelyn back into my arms when we possible could. Now hearing that Jacqueline could never become pregnant made my choice so much harder.

"We would love to take her in."

"Thank you so much."

~End flashback/dream~

_I broke away from the connection almost abruptly, tears streaming down my cheeks at the thought. We had made a promise with the Xion's, if they could take as many pictures of Evelyn and send them to us. And write us to tell us how she's doing along with them. I made a promise that I would get her back, only if Jacqueline could get pregnant. I couldn't take back my child from a loving family like that._

_I wiped away the tears from my cheeks. To lose my daughter like this was so hard, how could any mother simply give up her baby? Fifteen or not, the child is connected to you._

A sleepy murmur could be heard from Nikki. She was definitely starting to wake up. Akasha looked down at Nikki, a warm smile on her lips as Nikki's eyes flickered open revealing stunning sapphire eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," Akasha whispered.

"Morning," Nikki mumbled sleepily curling up closer to Akasha. Her legs were already curled underneath her allowing her to easily curl up into a ball if need be. Akasha brought her closer holding her tightly.

"The memory again?" Nikki guessed looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, up until we had to say goodbye to Evelyn."

"We'll get her back, I promise you. You know that right now we have our own agenda we have to deal with first."

"Right." Akasha knew all to well their agenda at hand. Where they need to go or how they needed to achieve it was beyond them.

The two went quiet for some time listening to the sound of the engine roar. Nikki had so much on her mind; she didn't really know what too exactly to think any more. Their lives had been put into jeopardy time and time again.

Akasha tried to grasp desperately to notes she had spinning in her head. There were so many things that she needed to remember. All of the advance books all opened to her now. This was why she needed to get away from St. Vladimir's and head to the closest thing that had alchemy.

"Do you think we can get what we came for?" inquired Nikki quietly resting her head on Akasha's lap.

"I hope so, we've worked so hard for this to fair."

Time ticked by when the train started to slow down to a stop. The shy was still pitch black and covered in millions of stars. Glowing down on them was a bright silver moon. It would soon bathe the girls in the brilliant shine.

"We've finally made it," Nikki half-heartedly exclaimed.

"Only question remains, where exactly are we?" Akasha asked.

"I remember Tasha saying something about heading to Amestris; there we'll find what we seek."

"This could definitely be a long stay," sighed Akasha.

* * *

**A/N: All right, so this chapter ends kind of abruptly in my opinion. But it does continue into the next. I hope everyone enjoyed that and I apologize once again for bouncing between first and third person. If there is anything, anything I have forgotten and want to know more about, please don't hesitate to ask. As for the quotes, they have been taken from the book and I am in no way in possession of those. For those wondering, here are some terms to help you along in the story. Chapter two hopefully will be up in a day or two.**


	2. Labratory give problems

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, greatly appreciated. Here is the next instalment. Here you get to meet two characters, (hopefully) everyone loves. I'll add the terms at the end of the chapter seeing as I forgot in the last chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Laboratory five problems**

As soon as the train stopped, the girls got to their feet taking with them their bags. Akasha had her doubts about this place, there was something not right. Somehow she knew that Nikki could sense it as well.

Out on the platform, Nikki dropped her luggage and stretched her arms up to the heavens.

"It's so good to finally be on our feet again."

Akasha smiled lightly as she looked around her anxiously in fear of what could be lurking around. The girls had been on edge for so long, it was so hard to let it go. It wasn't as busy as they thought it would have been, but in reality they were far from their own kind.

"Akasha, what's wrong?" Nikki wondered anxiously.

"I guess I'm just on fear mode. New places are not a walk in the park, and you know it."

"Akasha, listen to me. We have been to too many new locations you can't tell me you're freaking out already? Not once have we spotted a Strigoi in our travels. This is perfect."

Akasha chuckled softly looking at Nikki. Even as a Moroi, she was a determined one. Nothing fazed her like it did with the other Moroi's in this situation. Akasha admired that about her. "You're right, I shouldn't doubt you."

"See, I'm right," Nikki giggled.

The city of Amestris was a peaceful one at night. There seemed to be no one around, mind you in the early hours of the morning, who would be awake? Well except those travelling.

"Do we know where exactly we are heading?" Nikki asked now leaning against the brick wall outside the train station.

"If I knew, we would be heading there now," Akasha replied looking in hopes of finding someone to help them.

Nikki moved away from the wall to stand beside Akasha, her arm wrapped around the other girl's shoulders. "You're stressed, exhausted and overcome with emotion, obviously you're… a growling noise could be heard from within Nikki's stomach.

Akasha looked over at Nikki her eyebrow raised. "When did we do our last feeding? It felt like it's been such a long time."

"I think a few days ago. We wanted to hold off because of the people surrounding us."

"Listen to me, we'll find a private place so you can feed," Akasha insisted.

"Do you know how difficult that's going to be? You haven't eaten for a week. The more I fed off you, the weaker you became. You are in desperate need of food like I am. Blood and solids alike."

Akasha sighed, there was no arguing with Nikki, there were times were it seemed Nikki was more of the protector of the two then the other way around.

"Fine, let's see what this city has to offer," Akasha grinned putting the bag over her shoulders.

Amestris was huge compared to Arcadia, as much as it seemed like it was the same in every way, the buildings were taller here and the fact that Arcadia was more open.

The stroll through the city was a quiet one. Nothing truly seemed to be out disrupting the stillness. For the first little bit, the girls casually strolled down the streets taking in the sights around them.

"I can see this becoming our playground," Nikki mentioned.

"I thought you said Arcadia was like our playground?" inquired Akasha.

"It was, but we never stayed for too long. But take a look around you. You can not tell me that you don't see us hitting up the streets at night bounding from one roof to the next."

"Who are you and what have you done with Nikki?" Akasha laughed.

Nikki changed over the past seventeen months. She went from being this quiet girl to this daredevil girl. She wasn't afraid to risk her life, which worried Akasha to no end. She was still gentle and compassionate but very outgoing now. Her need for adventure came at a high price.

Whereas Akasha is very caring, soft person, stubborn and hot-headed. She was also one for adventure but with her duties high, her restraint for keeping Nikki safe was apparent.

Akasha still loved the fact that Nikki was more outgoing, not afraid to push the boundaries other Moroi's dared to tread. Even Lissa wasn't that adventurous, even if at school she did get what she wanted.

The stroll through Amestris became a game to them, their footsteps began to increase every second. Akasha glanced over at Nikki, a grin forming on her lips. Nikki smirked back understanding exactly what was going through her head.

The race with speed walking turned into a full out sprint, their laughter echoed in the night air. Their moves were graceful and precise, their strides matching each others. Further and further the girls ran, a few obstacles began to appear before them, giving them somewhat of an advantage on their part.

Jumping high into the air the girls crisscrossed themselves with each other landing steadily on a bench or a newspaper stand. Neither one ever faltered, their balance stayed true.

They continued doing the same thing all the way down getting higher and higher in the process until they were on a near by roof top over looking the city.

"Wow, simply breathtaking," breathed Nikki kneeling staring in wonder at the houses below her.

"This is definitely better then Arcadia," Akasha commented standing straight while scanning the area.

"I just wish we could have had Evelyn here with us," Nikki sighed grimly.

"Don't bring it up," Akasha whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

"All right. Now where?" Nikki asked quickly changing the subject.

Akasha sniffed the air trying to distinguish where the sweet smell of blood was coming from. The scent had been strong over the past little while, it would be good to get some food into them. As Akasha moved her head toward three large buildings situated in the middle of the city a smile crept on her face. The scent was strong and inviting.

"You found the building didn't you?"

"Oh yes," Akasha smirked. She pointed toward the buildings. "Right over there. I have no doubt in my mind that there is a large supply of blood.

Nikki could feel her stomach growl with hunger. The prolonging of the meals as they did attacked her big time. A grin formed on her lips as she looked over at Akasha.

"What are we waiting for?"

Once again the girls were off hopping on each roof top with no care in the world. Their bodies were weightless, each land was graceful as the last. The building was coming into view, which allowed the speed to pick up.

Nikki grinned over at Akasha as she jumped into the air her body weightless. Akasha couldn't help but smile back at her spinning in the air, little blue bubbles of water circling her and Nikki.

At the next building, the girls landed on the ledge easily keeping their balance, with the help of Nikki of course. Their hair fluttered behind them gracefully like waves on the shore. Looking onward the building was right in their sights and grasp. One more building hopping and their feast could begin.

Their stomachs ceased their infernal growling and the girls kept their minds clear from the though of hunger.

Strolling over the roof top, Akasha and Nikki eyed the large building with interest. Neither one could wait to sink their fangs into an unexpected person. Their only concern was having someone catch them.

"You ready?" Akasha asked Nikki without turning her attention toward her.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Nikki replied grinning revealing her fangs.

As much as the girls usually had self-control, their hunger over powered them and their control was gone.

Akasha stood on the ledge eyes focused on the building. _'Rest o stomach of mine for thee shall taste the sweet nectar soon enough. I pray they could be satisfied. Amestris…thou hath not witnessed anything like us.'_

"Are you ready my love?" Nikki's soft voice asked pulling Akasha out of her trance.

"You know I'm always ready."

Once more the two were off into the night sky, one more building and their hunger would be over. Akasha could sense the yearning coming from Nikki. It was a scary thing to see with her. It only ever occurred every now and again, she would new get to the level of a Strigoi but she sure got close. Her eyes would change from her gorgeous sapphire eyes into something colder. They almost seemed to be glossed over. Her complexion would be less angelic, black veins would form where shown. Some say that Nikki would have an appearance of something above Strigoi even though she refused to kill.

As soon as the girls got to the last building one thing caught their attention above all else. A guard stood protectively outside the door with his hands clasped behind back.

"Shit!" cursed Akasha irritated seeing a blockade toward their food supply.

"Come on we can get across easily," Nikki urged pointing toward the ledge across from them. The only problem that lay before them was the fact that there was barbed wire sitting on top of the wall.

Akasha gave a side ways glance to her girlfriend with narrowed eyes. Was she seriously that crazy? There was no way they could clear the wall without getting hurt.

"Nikki, let's think about this for a moment," Akasha hissed in a stern tone.

"What is there to think about?"

"Hmm, I don't know, the fact that we have to clear the barbwire and not get severely hurt for one matter."

"Do you not trust me air element?" Nikki protested her voice hushed.

"Yes I do, but its still suicide. Can you actually keep the air element up until we are safe on the other side?"

"Yes I can."

"…All right all right, it's only because I love you enough to trust you."

"I thought you would see things my way."

Akasha backed away from the ledge, ran and leapt toward the last building. Nikki was right behind her wasting no time. As the barbwire came into view Nikki closed her eyes concentrating on the air around them easily lifting them higher avoiding the contact. Once over, their descent was an easy one all the way down.

In moments the girls stood on the ground of the building. Their eyes widened at the sight of it. There was only one building that they had seen in their lives and what it reminded them of. The maximum security prison for all the Moroi's who created treason against the Queen.

Before them was the only entrance to get in. A large door barricaded by planks of wood and warning signs.

"We are so close," whispered Akasha touching the door.

"How do we get in now?" Nikki inquired looking around in search of another entrance.

"I wish I knew," murmured Akasha scanning the stone walls. There was no other hint of another door or window. Frustration was building up inside of her, she desperately needed to get Nikki some food and fast.

"Akasha, look!" Nikki exclaimed pointing at something.

"What?" Akasha turned around to see what Nikki had found. Her eyes glanced at Nikki for a moment and saw her pointing up at something. Following her finger Akasha saw a medium size vent to the one side.

"An air vent?" Akasha groaned in exasperation. How could she not have seen it? "How convenient."

"Think it'll be big enough for the two of us?" Nikki wondered aloud.

"It should be."

Looking around, Akasha found a box that would be stable enough to deal with their weight. Stepping on the box, Akasha was easily able to reach the vent and pry it off while Nikki stood behind her in a protective sort of way.

As soon as the blockage was cleared Akasha hoisted herself up into the opening and army crawled through.

"Nikki, step on to the box and hoist yourself in. Sorry I can't give you a boost," instructed Akasha lying on her stomach waiting patiently for Nikki.

"All right, here I come."

Nikki did as she was told and stepped on top of the box and grabbed hold of the ledge of the open vent. The only difference between Nikki and Akasha at the moment, Akasha had the strength on her side. Nikki had a bit but her upper body was lacking.

"Akasha I can't get up," grunted Nikki as she struggled to get up.

"Grab my foot I'll try and pull you in that way."

Nikki nodded as she attempted again and reached for Akasha's waiting foot. Akasha let out a grunt as she felt a pull. Using all her strength Akasha began to do her army crawl once more this time pulling Nikki who was struggling herself.

After a few minutes, Nikki lay in the vent behind Akasha breathing hard between laughs.

"Well, that sure was a great work out."

"Ha, you're telling me," laughed Akasha breathlessly.

As soon as they were able to breathe normally the girls crawled through the narrow, dirty rat infested vent.

"Could you ever see Nocturne doing something like this?" Nikki asked.

"Ha, doubt it," Akasha remarked coldly. Nocturne was Akasha's twin sister born ten minutes after her. "She's like Mia and most of the other preppy girls at school. She hates getting her hand dirty. She's a disgrace to all Dhampir guardians. She hasn't cleaned her room in so long, her roommate does it for her. It's sad on so many levels."

Akasha and Nocturne were complete opposites as so many twins were. Akasha was the strong willed, hard training focused type determined to become the strongest Dhampir like her mother. Nocturne on the other hand was a little "princess" who thinks everything would be handed to her on a silver platter. Her marks were lacking the proper criteria that most Dhampir's needed to become a guardian.

Their tiny framed bodies easily manoeuvred through the vents. Akasha saw this as a training exercise. The army crawl made it easy for her to get through faster.

"As much as I appreciate a good workout, exactly how far are we?" Nikki asked panting.

"I seriously wish I knew, I don't want to thin about the idea of being stuck in here for life."

"Stop overreacting, we'll find away out," Nikki assured rolling her eyes. She knew Akasha was kidding but she never truly thought things out first.

After some time the girls came to another blockage at the end of the vent. Carefully, Akasha moved herself so her feet were facing the vent. The space completely sucked for turning around. Nikki learned the hard way of being directly behind Akasha.

Kicking the vent in front of her, Akasha shuffled toward the opening and slipping out landing on the ground. The scent of blood truly was strong as she stood there waiting for Nikki to get out.

When Nikki finally landed next to Akasha, a smile grew on both their lips yet again as a heavenly look took over them. They were so close to their target they could almost taste it.

"My stomach is craving like there is no tomorrow," moaned Nikki sniffing the air.

"You and me both girl," Akasha smirked.

The stroll into the main area of the building became a smooth one compared to the rough one getting through the vent system. The scent of blood got increasingly stronger. It almost caused the girls to start running toward it.

Opening one door the girls were welcomed into a large, spacious room. A chill ran through Akasha's body as an odd feeling over came her. Nikki sensing turned to face her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, something just went through me, I'm all right," Akasha quickly replied shaking her head. It was a down right lie, and both of them knew it. Akasha could sense through the bong that Nikki was not convinced that Akasha was telling the truth.

One would think with the closeness of each other that their bong would be tighter and that Nikki could connect into Akasha's mind, but so far, it didn't seem to be working.

"Akasha, if something were wrong, you would tell me right?" Nikki asked. Akasha could feel the hurt inside of her. The worry grew and grew. She couldn't explain exactly what she felt, it wasn't a normal feeling. It was as if spirits were restless in the building. There was something evil about this place and although there was a blood supply around here, she wanted to get out of here and fast.

"I promise if something comes up I'll tell you," promised Akasha trying to direct the conversation to something other than the evil.

Turning down a hallway, the girls headed toward the strong scent of blood. The feeling that Akasha once had was still there but it only lingered in the air nothing to cause an alarm.

"Up ahead, I can smell it. The blood is so strong," Nikki gasped.

"Let's take a look shall we?"

Further and further the girls went into the maze of the building. Nikki didn't seem to notice where exactly they were going or what direction they took. Her focus was on the food source.

Akasha however kept an eye out at every possible turn they made desperately trying to remember where the halls took them. If anything should happen, they needed to get out in a hurry and learning from experience running in a maze with no clue where they went ended up being disastrous.

"Nikki, don't move."

"Why not?"

"The scent is getting strong," Akasha paused sniffing the air. "Through here."

Taking her hand Akasha led Nikki through a door. On the other side the girls almost passed out with happiness. There were roughly ten men sitting inside a closed in area. Their expressions were blank their features seemed to be drained. They all appeared to be shaggy and a mess.

"Something I was not expecting," Nikki whispered.

"Blood is blood, but one thing gets me though. Why are there prisoners here? This doesn't seem to be a prison or anything."

"Beats me, but you are right. Blood is blood," Nikki grinned revealing her pearly white fangs.

Akasha grinned at her with her white fangs shinning in the candle light. It was good to see the hunger in Nikki's eyes ready to be satisfied.

Through the connection, Akasha could feel the need to feed heighten ever so much.

Wasting no more time the girls strolled up to the men with no worry or fear.

The men seemed to sense their presence and looked up, freight in their eyes. The fangs didn't seem to be shown just yet. It was the fact that two young women easily waltzing in here didn't seem normal and after what they've been through it was an apparent thing that these girls were like the angels of death.

"Who…who are you?" stuttered a man.

"Our names are not of any importance. All you need to know is that you will have a great cause in our lives," Akasha murmured kneeling before the man that spoke to them.

His face went ash white seeing the glimmer of white fangs as Akasha spoke. Fear rose in him ten fold, Akasha could feel the man's heart race making the blood rush so much quicker.

"This'll only take a minute," Akasha whispered softly her mouth inches from the man's neck. Her warm breath sending shivers down the man's spine.

This was one of Akasha's ways to calm her victims down. She self taught herself that when her and Nikki were younger and left defend for themselves during their first attempts of escape.

Nikki approached another man not that far from where Akasha was and lowered herself to his level. Her soft sapphire blue eyes brought comfort and trust. With Nikki, when she fed, she normally fed off those who were addicts to the bite.

A vampire's bite has an endorphin in their saliva that causes the feeder to get a rush. Those who are already drug addicts don't mind getting bit. Those who haven't yet experienced that feeling usually -like the men before them- were terrified and less open to the thought of being bit.

Akasha didn't possess that endorphin, so she had to come up with a way to calm her victims down and sooth them into everything.

At the same time the girls sunk their fangs into the men's neck and began to feed. Akasha's victim screamed with terror for the first couple of seconds Akasha's fangs broke his skin. After some time he became overly calm in her arms. A sigh left him as she continued.

Nikki pierced her victims neck immediately setting in a look of pleasure on the mans' face. He let out a cry of pain, which didn't last too long before it faded, replaced by a wonderful joy that spread through his system. Akasha knew that sensation all to well. The bliss and rush of a vampire's bite. The man moaned with pleasure relaxing even more into the bite.

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Another presence filled the room -well two actually- but their auras weren't like the men before them.

Akasha retracted her teeth gently, placing the man on the ground. She was overly respectful to her victims, especially when she knew what the effects were like. She kept in a kneeling position keeping her head down.

Nikki sensed Akasha's sudden tense position. Something was wrong. Without retracting her fangs, Nikki called into Akasha's mind. _'What is it?'_

'_Trouble,'_ Akasha replied standing up, her hands in fists as she tried to get a better reading on the two unfamiliar presences. There was still nothing. "Nikki, stay behind me."

Nikki retracted her own fangs and placed her person on the ground to allow him the chance to rest for the time being. Nikki stood behind her girlfriend, her eyes narrowed down to slits. There was no way Nikki would be able to continue feeding with the chance of danger.

Sounds of clanking footsteps sounded directly ahead of them. _'Who in their right minds would be in armour suits?'_ questioned Akasha as her hand reached for the hilt of her sword.

"Well, well, well, it appears we have unwanted guests in our presence," the one figure said to the other figure.

In the faintest of light, Akasha and Nikki could see the two figures. One was tall wearing what appeared to be a Samurai suit. His partner beside him was at least shoulder height and bulky. His mask was that of a skull. There was something not right about these two.

"Who are you?" demanded Akasha standing protectively in front of Nikki her hand tightening on the gold dragon shaped hilt.

"That is none of your concern. The better question would be, who you two are?" the samurai armour asked.

"I don't reveal myself to anyone I don't know," snapped Akasha defensively.

"Hmph, we shouldn't be explaining ourselves to those who should be chopped up," the fatter one sneered.

Akasha clenched her teeth together and pulled her sword out and held it out in front of her threateningly, her silver eyes flashing dangerously, she was not impressed.

"I'm not here to play little games. Tell me who you are!" demanded Akasha angrily.

"I am one of the two in charge of guarding this place from trespassers like you. You may prefer to me as number forty-eight."

Akasha didn't lose her cool or her stance as she looked at the shorter one. She knew she was going to have trouble with this one. "What about you? What do you go by?"

"For now, you may prefer to me as number sixty-six, seeing as you're not going to live long enough to be able to hear my full name!"

"And why is that?" Akasha asked bending her knees ready to fight.

"Because I have nothing else to chop up you see."

"And out job is to take care of intruders such as yourselves," replied number forty-eight.

'_Nikki, don't leave your spot, understood?'_ thought Akasha narrowing her eyes. Nikki nodded her head clenching her hands into fits. She wasn't one to just run and hide shaking and fearing for her life. No, she stood strong, listening to what her girlfriend had to say.

With no other warning the two suits of armour quickly advanced upon Akasha giving her no time to react. Their speed was incredible, something she was not counting on.

'_They move like Strigoi,'_ thought Nikki through the bond stepping back.

'_That's what I fear,'_ Akasha breathed as she brought up her sword to deflect the Samurai's sword. She herself knew she left herself opened for any attack from the other one.

Number sixty-six saw two options as he went to swing his cleaver at Akasha. Take her out, or go for the one she was protecting oh so dearly. She didn't seem to be overly useful, it would be perfect to get her out of the way.

Nikki, who had been standing behind Akasha in a partial fighting position almost as if ready to protect oneself or to flee, felt her eyes widened when she noticed that the other suit of armour was no longer interested in Akasha but for herself.

"Come here girly, I want to see what's inside of you," sixty-six growled lunging toward her. Nikki leapt back avoiding the encounter.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Akasha ready to go after the other one.

"You're fight is with me, my dear, not with them," number forty-eight reminded her simply swiping his sword toward her.

Akasha easily deflected it but her thoughts were not yet leaving Nikki. Sure she could take care of herself, hell Akasha was training her. But when it came to dealing with these psycho's, there was more at stake. Who knew what these two we capable of. Let alone know if Nikki was able to handle herself.

Akasha continued to step back to distance herself to allow for a better fight, which forty-eight was not allowing for. He kept his attack on the Akasha as long as possible. Steel upon steel could be heard between them. Akasha tried her hardest to focus in on her training but was failing miserably.

"Stand still so I can chop you into bits!" seethed sixty-six continuing to swipe at Nikki.

"I don't think so," Nikki yelped jumping backwards keeping her distance from him.

"You are not suppose to think. You are suppose to die!" sixty-six yelled slicing his cleaver towards her.

Nikki desperately tried to conjure up her air element but with the quick movements from the armour made it impossible for her to even attempt it. Her eyes widened at the thought of her letting down Akasha. She refused to leave her and the fight, she couldn't accept losing her girlfriend again. Not now, especially when there were too many things to look forward to.

'_Nikki, run! Get out of here while you still can!'_ Akasha pleaded rising her sword up to deflect another swing from number forty-eight. She wasn't sure why Nikki refused to leave and save herself. Nikki needed to live, she had to, her life was more important than her own.

This was scaring Akasha so severely, her swordsmanship was always better than this. Being taught by the best teachers, she would be no match compared to this guy. She was barely equal to his skill, with her constant worrying, her focus on anything was minimal.

'_I can't, this creep won't let me, and with the constant swiping, I can't get a good grasp on focusing on my air element.,'_ Nikki thought leaping into the air back flipping over the suit of armour. She wanted to keep her distance from the suit of armour as possible, but he was making it difficult to do so.

As Akasha turned her attention back to number forty-eight, a searing pain shot through her left shoulder. A startle cry left her lips for a moment, her grip on the sword never faltered.

"And I thought for once I would have a great opponent to go up against," sneered number forty-eight.

"You only caught me off guard that's all, you have not seen me at my full peak," Akasha replied holding on to her shoulder.

"Quit talking and start showing me exactly what you are made of! Or I will not allow to give you any chance to prove yourself to me," number forty eight said.

"I never thought one would actually give me a chance at this, if any at all. What are you playing at?. But it would be nice to know who I actually defeat," sneered Akasha determined to get more information from this tin can.

Number forty eight stood up straight bringing his sword to his side holding it tight. "Number forty eight was the number they gave me when I was on death row back when I had a living body I was better known as Slicer. I was mass murderer you see."

"Oh great now I'm dealing with the bloody murder," groaned Akasha.

Nikki flipped over Barry sending out an attack from behind him. She glared at him with fury. "What about you fatso, what's your story?"

"You seriously have some nerve calling me that girly. It all starts by a man with the name of Barry. Once upon a time, right here in Central there was a butcher name Barry who loved his work. His favorite part was cutting the meat into tiny pieces. But one day Barry found that cutting the beef and pork wasn't enough anymore. So he took to the streets and began cutting up people instead. Night after night. In time of course, Barry was caught. But not before 23 victims fallen pray to him in his knife. Naturally after terrorizing Central for so long, they sent Barry to the gallows for his wicked deeds. And the world was happily rid of yet another evil man. And at least that's what everyone out there believes. But our story isn't over yet. We haven't even reached the good part. Barry isn't actually dead you see. He's very much alive! In charge of guarding a certain place, only without his body. Yes that's right he's standing in front of your very eyes! I am the infamous serial killer Barry the Chopper!"

Akasha and Nikki looked at each other with a bored expression before eyeing Barry once again. _'Wow he is very overly dramatic isn't he?'_ Nikki said.

'_I would have to say so, I just hope that he will be easy to take care of soon.'_

"That is enough talking, fight!" Slicer demanded getting sick of standing around. He didn't seem very interested in Barry's speech.

"Excellent I get to finally chop her up again," Barry cheered grasping on to his cleaver tightly.

Nikki stood in a fighting position ready to take Barry on again. She just hoped that Akasha would only focus on Slicer and not her fight.

Barry ran toward Nikki at full force ready to chop her up, Akasha stared in shock at the scene but knew she had to deal with her own problem right now.

Nikki back flipped barely missing the sharp cleaver aiming at her right side. Once Nikki landed on the ground a warm feeling of blood trickled down her arm. _'Shit, I can not let this bastard get the best of me,'_ seethed Nikki grasping her arm.

As Nikki eyed Barry calculating her next move, Akasha kept moving her feet as fast as she could swinging her sword to block and strike at any and every given moment she could find. _'He's way too quick for my liking, his moves are Strigoi like,'_ seethed Akasha. One thing she noticed with him was a dull sound like it was hallow. _'Oh that is interesting.'_

"Are you giving up so soon?" Slicer asked.

"Never! I won't be giving up so easily," Akasha growled running toward Slicer with her sword raised.

Nikki narrowed her eyes as she moved her arms to cause a small gust of wind to pick up and hit Barry making him slide across the floor a few feet.

"What in the world was that?"

"My power, I don't appreciate those harming me or my friend!"

"Don't think that's going to save you girly. Mere parlour tricks are just going to make me more angry."

Barry ran toward Nikki once again, with quick thinking she leapt into the air and spun kicked him in the head knocking it on the ground a few feet away from his body. Nikki's eyes widened as she stared at the headless body.

"Holy crap," breathed Nikki holding back her startle.

"I can't believe you actually killed me!" Barry cried out dramatically.

"You're still able to talk? What the hell?" demanded Nikki freaking out somewhat by the fact that it was still able to talk.

"Yeah freaky isn't it?" Barry snickered as his body retrieved his head and placed it back on his body.

"He's hallow? So tell me, are you hallow yourself?" Akasha demanded gawking at the scene.

"Yes very much so."

"How is that possible?" Akasha asked before Slicer took the opportunity to strike her shoulder. A surprised gasp left her as she dropped to her knees.

"NO! AKASHA!" screamed Nikki.

"It was nice knowing you my dear."

As Slicer went to strike her again Nikki moved her arms in a quick motion creating a strong wind to form. It lifted Barry into the air high above her. Moving her arms again, Nikki forced the suit of armour toward the nearby wall.

"Arghhh!" Barry yelled as he slammed into the wall.

"Well now, two alchemists huh?" Slicer scoffed.

"Alchemist? What are you?" Akasha asked standing up now that Slicer was distracted by the banging sound of Barry against the wall. Akasha raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Akasha, look out!" Nikki scared as Slicer went to strike again for the second time in a row. Akasha brought up her arm in self defence bringing with it a gush of water. It caused Slicer to go slamming into the wall close Barry.

"That'll teach you for disrupting us from our feeding," seethed Akasha strolling toward them blood still trickling down her arm and soaking her jacket.

"Feeding huh? What kind of freaks are you?" Barry asked.

"We are not FREAKS!" shouted Akasha.

"Right and feeding us a normality," scoffed Barry.

"You baka! How dare you accuse me of something like that!"

"We are vampires, I am a living vampire, she is a Dhampir," Nikki interjected standing next to her girlfriend. Akasha looked like she was ready to pummel Barry into the ground for the comment.

Nikki's sweet natural side always came out at the right times usually. It seemed to take Slicer back a great deal. Even as a killer, a girl with Nikki's appearance, would not even categorize her as something like that.

"I don't buy it for a minute, there is no way you are associated with a freak like her," Barry scoffed pointing his cleaver at a furious Akasha. "And what the hell is a living vampire? The ones that sparkle?" Akasha narrowed her eyes as she side glanced Nikki with annoyance. Being classified as a vampire that sparkles was a disgrace to her.

"If I said Moroi, you would have looked at me blankly."

"Nikki, let's not bother with them any more. They are not worth our time," Akasha mentioned turning around.

"What? You don't want to play any more?" Barry sulked.

"Shut it," seethed Akasha.

"I think I hit a nerve," Barry mocked.

Akasha narrowed her eyes as she flicked her wrist creating a small tremour in the earth creating a rope. Her attitude changed completely with these two, and the lack of blood was making her more agitated.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Barry demanded.

Akasha quickly ran around the two armoured bodies tying them up in less than a minute. As soon as she was done, she stood next to Nikki with an amused look on her face.

"I don't know about you, but I am still craving," Akasha sighed happily.

Nikki just chuckled and shook her head. There were days when Akasha would go from ready to kill to absolute calm in a heart beat, even though it usually meant her completely avoiding people in some form of another.

The girls headed back toward the prisoners ready to start their feeding again. The prisoners were still spooked out of their minds, but the ones who endured the bites didn't seemed too afraid any more.

Akasha knelt before the man who still laid on the floor, a lop-sided grin on his face. It was a surprise that a Dhampir's bite could cause so much of an affect.

"I promise, I won't kill you," whispered Akasha as she leaned in again.

"Freeze! What is the meaning of this?" a man shouted and sounds of guns cocking sounded around the girls.

**A/N: So ends another chapter, yes this story like my last one was neglected, but the chapters will be quick I promise. And just as promised here is a list of terms for those who are curious.**

**Moroi- Living vampire, only ones to possess magic**

**Dhampir- Half human, half vampire, possesses great strength and speed and are great warriors**

**Strigoi- Undead vampires, those were once Moroi's willingly turned or were forced**

**Promise Mark- given to all graduating Dhampir's revealing that they were guardians**

**Molijnia Mark- lightning bolt shaped X's resembling how many Strigoi's one has killed**

**Zvezda Mark- Star mark also known as the battle mark resembling the countless killings of Strigoi's**

**St. Vladimir Academy- A school for Moroi and Dhampir students**


	3. Military trouble

**A/N: Hey everyone, first of all I would like to thank San Child of the wolves and theWingedwolfAlchemist for their reviews, very appreciated and I am glad that both of you enjoyed the recent chapter. I promise I'll try to keep up on my updates better. And I hope I explained everything in the last one, if I didn't I'll try to explain them in this one. I probably left out how Akasha got pregnant in the first one. It was a oopsie type thing with her and a friend of hers and Nikki. There'll be more of the explanation in the future. (Give or take in 4 chapters).**

**Chapter 3**

**Military trouble**

Akasha narrowed her eyes as she eyed Nikki with disdain. They were surrounded by men in uniform all of them had their guns pointed at the girls.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Akasha asked dangerously to the man in front of her. He had brown skin, bald and a black moustache. He did not seem amused by the sight of the girls in this building.

Akasha wasn't too keen with those who were above her, especially authority. She didn't know why, but she loathed those with power, some had a tendency to abuse it and harm those who had to abide by them.

"You have no right to be in here! This is restricted property!" the man fumed in his statuesque stance.

"I saw no signs or anything by that factor," lied Akasha.

"There was a guard at the front entrance and I highly doubt you asked nicely to enter the building."

"And if we didn't? What's it to you?" Akasha asked.

"You little brat! Do you not realize who you are dealing with?" the man stormed.

"Well, obviously not!" Akasha shot back keeping Nikki behind her by force.

"Hmph, I am Basque Grand, Brigadier General for Central. Also known as the iron blood Alchemist," Grand introduced in an undertone that suggested that he meant business.

'_Akasha, we need to get out of here, I don't trust him or these people,'_ Nikki thought through the bond.

'_We're going, but I don't think he'll allow us to simply leave. These men are willing to shoot whenever this Basque Grand tells them,'_ Akasha replied.

"Did you not hear me?" Grand snapped.

"What was the question?" Akasha asked dazed.

"Who are you?" It wasn't in the politest of tones.

"I am not telling you anything!" Akasha snapped.

"You will suffer the consequences if you do not speak up. Now, I ask you again. Who are you?"

Akasha remained silent as she shifted her eyes from side to side glaring at all the soldiers that surrounded them. All their guns were still cocked and ready to fire at a moments notice. Akasha knew that they were in trouble big time.

'_We have one chance to do this. Nikki stay back unless I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?'_ Akasha asked, her body trembling as her eyes settled on Grand again.

'_Yes, I understand,' _Nikki responded.

Akasha took a deep breath as she felt her entire body tremble with anger. She hated being threatened, and she loathed people threatening her girlfriend. As she continued to glare at Grand her eyes began to turn to a darker colour.

Without any more hesitation, Akasha grabbed the sword handle taking it out of the scabbard and moved toward the soldier closest to her.

Leaping into the air, Akasha flipped over the soldiers swinging her sword aiming for the guns to get them away from the men. She refused to allow anything to happen to Nikki and this was the best way.

None of the soldiers were able to comprehend what was going on. They were all too stunned to move.

"What are we up against here?" one soldier asked back away slightly.

"I've never seen anything like her before," another pointed out.

"Don't lose your cool now! Show no mercy!" bellowed Grand.

Akasha landed on her feet, her fury rising more and more. The sword resting at her side, so far no blood graced the blade. Well at the moment, unless their stupidity showed.

"What have we done wrong that you want to harm us?" Akasha questioned eyeing the guards warily.

"For trespassing and for refusing to give proper identification of who you are."

"That is bullshit. You can't just attack for mere reasons like this," argued Akasha.

"Oh, I have every right," Grand sneered. "Men seize both of them."

Akasha stared wide eyed as the soldiers close to Nikki began to advance. Although Nikki defended for herself and could easily protect herself, in a scared states and an uneasy environment she froze with fear.

"Nikki! Don't touch her!" yelled Akasha furiously as she tried to run toward her.

"Don't come any closer if you know what's good for you," threatened a soldier blocking her way.

"She has done nothing!"

"Both of you have entered a restricted area."

Nikki tried her hardest to urge her legs forward to run. That was something Akasha repeatedly told her in the past. If threatened and outnumbered, run and don't look back. But her instinct regardless was to protect Akasha. Her fear made her stay frozen in place as the soldiers advanced. It was if time slowed down.

She noticed a handful were already advancing toward Akasha ready to take her prisoner. Akasha herself stood in a fighting position ready to take them on.

There was nothing either of them could do, they were surrounded and obviously outnumbered.

Realizing that the soldiers were closing in on her, Akasha leapt into the air flipping over them landing on her feet with grace.

"Akasha!" yelled Nikki.

Akasha turned her attention toward her girlfriend who had two soldiers holding on to her arms tightly as she struggled against their grasps.

"That is the last straw!" seethed Akasha as she dropped her sword to the ground with a clatter. The earth began to shutter as her anger began to rise. The soldiers began to sway and falter as the ground began to open.

As soon as the soldiers were distracted enough, Akasha took the opportunity to summon her water element. A blue orb appeared in her palm of her hand that slowly grew larger.

In one single movement, Akasha stretched out her arms to the sides causing a stream of water to shoot out and sending the soldiers flying against the far walls. Nikki braced herself for the initial attack when her captives finally released her.

"I warned you to stay away from her," seethed Akasha. She strolled over to her disregarded sword ready to claim it hers again.

A sharp, searing pain shot through her right hand as she bent down to pick up her sword. She cried out in agony bringing her hand close to her chest cradling it close to her, blood trickling over her other hand. At the moment she didn't seem overly concerned with the sword or anything else in the room. Her eyes remained on her hand examining the wound.

'_Akasha, are you all right?'_ Nikki asked worried.

'_I'll be fine, but who ever did this will regret it dearly.'_

As she went to pick her sword up back up, a hand had already reached out to pick it up. Akasha stepped back worry filling her entire body as she came face to face with an older man wearing an eye patch on his left side. His attention seemed to be focused closely on the sword in his hand.

"Amazing craftsmanship. I give my regards to who designed it."

"I'm the one that actually created the sword," Akasha piped up hesitantly. Something about this man she didn't trust and she knew the longer they stood talking, the greater the chance of an unexpected attack or capture.

"Really now? I am quite impressed."

'_Who does he think he's playing at?'_ asked Nikki hiding all her fear.

'_I couldn't tell you, but I would love to get out of this damn place.'_

Akasha refused to move from her spot as she eyed the man. If only she had Nikki's ability to read people she would better understand who this man was. He had the same royal blue uniform as Grand, the jacket longer in length however. There was definitely an air about him that made him seem almost powerful in status.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Akasha asked biting her tongue with snapping like she did with Grand.

"A few of the soldiers all gawked at her like she was insane. Even Grand couldn't believe what she had just asked.

"How do you not know his Excellency the Fuhrer?" Grand snapped. The man Grand referred to as Fuhrer raised a hand to calm him.

"Take it easy soldier. I am Fuhrer King Bradley of Amestris."

'_Akasha….'_

'_Yeah I know, Tasha never spoke of him before. I don't know if we can trust him or not to help us.'_

Akasha shook her head tightening her grip on Nikki. Nikki was sensing the growing fear coming from Akasha as she felt the tightening grip. Her aura radiating lighter colours then they had before.

"We're new here," Nikki piped up.

"Where exactly are you two from?"

'_Do we dare tell him?'_ Nikki asked.

'_They don't appear to be hunters of any kind. But I'm not sure,'_ questioned Akasha sceptically.

"The Fuhrer asked you a question."

"Dragoon. It's not even remotely around here."

"Well now, we seem to have a location of you two ladies and you now you know me, I wonder, what are your names?"

"I'm Nikki Mondragon, pri…" Nikki introduced but felt an elbow hit her in the stomach.

'_Ow, what was that for?'_

'_They don't need to know you hold any royalty lines until I am positive I can trust them. And under any circumstances we can not tell them of our secret,'_ scolded Akasha her eyes staring the Fuhrer directly in the eye.

'_No one need to know of our secret, but we need to trust someone.'_

"Mondragon, a nice strong name. And what about you?"

Akasha could feet the burning sensation from the stare. Although his outward appearance revealed more of a softer side, inwardly held bitterness and anger. Akasha knew she had to play it cool and not reveal that she was sensing something from this man.

"My name is Akasha Wolf."

"There that wasn't so hard was it?" smiled the Fuhrer. "Akasha, another strong name."

'_What are you playing at old man?'_ thought Akasha.

"Well you two have stumbled across a building that doesn't allow trespassing. I'll have my men escort you and Miss Mondragon back to your hotel."

"We don't have one."

"Then where are you staying?"

"We aren't sure yet, we just arrived just under an hour ago," replied Akasha.

"Well now, we can't have that," the Fuhrer said.

Without warned the soldiers who originally had taken Nikki, grabbed her arms once again pulling her away from Akasha. Nikki struggled in their grasp repeating "let me go" over and over again. Akasha turned her attention back to her girlfriend panic rising in her face.

"Let her go!" she demanded as another soldier came behind her. She didn't realize this as she took a step toward the guards ready to take them on again.

"There is no use interfering, you can't stop us all," the soldier replied grabbing Akasha's arm holding her back.

"No! Let me go!"

"Take them to HQ, I would like to have a few words with them," Fuhrer Bradley instructed.

Akasha struggled against the guards, how did she allow herself to get caught like this? Worse of all, how did she allow Nikki to be captured?

"Akasha, help!" screamed Nikki trying her hardest to fight against the guards.

"Let go of her, she has done nothing wrong. Please," begged Akasha.

There was no response but the guards did let up on their holds. Akasha kicked herself for all of this. If anything were to happen, she wouldn't stop blaming herself.

The girls were taken to a car parked outside and taken to Central headquarters. The entire trip was the utmost quiet one. The guards kept them separate so there couldn't be any planning. Little did they know, the girls had their way of communicating.

'_Akasha, what is going on?'_

'_Trust me, if I knew I would tell you. I'm getting frustrated with all of this bull. Tasha should have explained more of this prior to us leaving.'_

'_Times like this, I wish we had Lissa and Rose with us.'_

'_Same here, but they made their decisions. They left, they are probably safer where they are.'_

'_We need to look for them though.'_

'_In the situation that we're in, it's impossible.'_

The car came to a stop just outside a large stone building. Akasha eyed it warily, things were definitely taking its toll for them. Who knows what lie in wait for them inside.

The passenger door opened and a soldier stood next to Akasha taking her out of the vehicle, her wrists bound in hand cuffs. It was so she wouldn't try to escape, or so the soldiers told her.

"Get moving."

"I am capable enough to walk on my own, I won't try to escape."

"We don't want any problems, this is the way that we always have done it."

Akasha and Nikki were escorted through the barren halls. Each step they made the girls made mental notes of each new hall that came about and all the closed doors. They could easily use it as an escape route later on if need be.

A chill ran up their spines with each step that they took. There was something not right about this place whatsoever. Nikki could sense the unbalance of auras. This was definitely not becoming a safe place to be.

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Akasha keeping her voice level still holding on to the courage and anger.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," the man walking in front of them replied.

Akasha rolled her eyes at the man's comment. No one in the damned city was telling her anything. Oh how she longed to just take them out and feed on them, make her point clear. To the hell with rules, they needed to suffer. Akasha shook her head clearing her mind of all these thoughts. This was not her, she wasn't like this. But for some unknown reason, these soldiers were making her furious.

Nikki felt the tension rise up more and more inside of Akasha. A battle raging on almost between something conflicting. Nikki knew that Akasha longed for the blood than anyone else she knew. There wasn't any reason for it. Well any reason that Nikki could figure at least. Akasha always told her over and over that she never felt satisfied enough, even though she had enough. Of course, she wouldn't go to the extreme of killing to satisfy her thirst.

It wasn't long when the girls were standing in front of a large oak double door. The aura surrounding the doors was a strange one. Nikki could see a thick black shadow looming before them that no one else seemed to notice. They were either blind to it or ignorant towards it.

"Inside," instructed the soldier.

Akasha scoffed at the soldier strolling inside after Nikki. This had a familiar feel towards it. How many times had she stepped into Headmistress Kirova's office along with Rose? This was nothing new to her. She kept in the back of her mind that this was just another visit to the Headmistress' office for yet another lecture.

**A/N: Yeah, only a few days and another chapter is complete. Would have been done yesterday but things arose, mainly personal issues. Chapter 4 will be up in the next day or two. Hope everyone enjoys this.**


	4. The deal

**A/N: Thank you so much to San Child of the wolves and theWingedwolfAlchemist for your reviews as well as Adri. Sorry that the last chapter was short, this one might be a little longer. So here is the next chapter, I kind of changed some of the characteristics of each character around. I might have gotten Basque Grand right, well in my opinion. Fuhrer Bradley is a little out of character, but I'm trying to establish that he's trying to be this nice guy in a sense. Here's the scoop as well, I realize how Ed became an Alchemist, but I am not sure on how anyone else did. So I'm kind of making this up as I go along. Obviously I'm using the anime reference to the exam and the manga for the rest.**

**Chapter 4**

**The deal**

A mahogany coloured desk sat in the center of the office close to the tall windows. On the one side of the walls was a large map of Amestris. The square carpet was a rich crimson red. Akasha had to admit, this was by far a nicer office then Kirova's. In front of the desk were two black leather couches facing each other. Kirova's office was at least half this size, the carpet a triple brown mixed colour. A medium size pine desk with photos on the walls. It did seem inviting, but something that Akasha did not enjoy being in.

Fuhrer Bradley soon entered the office after the girls, his hands clasped behind his back. The girls soon realized just how difficult it was to read him. The aura seemed to be blocked and Nikki couldn't tap into his thoughts.

"Ladies, please have a seat," Fuhrer Bradley insisted motioning toward the arm chairs.

'_This is a trap, this is a trap,'_ breathed Nikki moving toward the chairs.

'_I know love, but we have to play it cool, we can not under any circumstances allow us to draw attention to ourselves.'_

'…_draw attention? Akasha, we've been caught, are you telling me…'_ spluttered Nikki.

'_You know what I mean. I don't trust this any more than you do, but we have to keep as calm as possible,'_ Akasha instructed sitting down.

Fuhrer Bradley was already sitting down behind his desk, his elbows propped on the desk and fingers intertwined. He had a warm smile on his face almost fatherly. How he was now, he didn't seem overly threatening, but that still didn't bring down the walls the girls built.

"Well now, I believe the two of you need to do some explaining as to why you were in that building and where exactly the two of you are from," Fuhrer Bradley said coolly.

Akasha thought she could hear a bit of a cold, harsh tone in the way he spoke but never thought twice of it. In all honesty, she had no idea if she could truly trust this man like she trusted the Ishvalan's.

The silence grew more and more, Fuhrer Bradley wasn't saying any more to the question. Nikki began to get fidgety but her expression remained calm. She refused to show any amounts of weakness towards this man. Her eyes stayed trained on the man before her. There was definitely something…wrong and her instinct was to get out.

'_We have to tell him something,'_ Nikki said all of a sudden.

'_I understand we do, but how do we explain exactly why we were in that building? We're vampires and need to feed?'_ Akasha asked her voice holding attitude. She knew Nikki was right but how exactly does one tell a leader of the country that they are not exactly…human?

"If you're worried or concerned that someone is over listening to our conversation. Don't. This is all confidential."

'_Oh yeah, like that makes it all the better,'_ sighed Akasha. "We're travelling from Dragoon, sort of a…sightseeing travel," Akasha lied.

"If you don't mind me saying so, the two of you seem to be at a very young age, possible in your teens."

Nikki broke her stare from Bradley to look at Akasha with wide eyes. She couldn't go back. She refused to go back to St. Vladimir's. She was sure that as soon as he figured out their age and where they are from he would send them back via escort for the guards. She also knew Akasha was in the same boat. Oh why did she have to say they were sight seeing? If he thought it wise for them to return to where they were from, Nikki would flee to another area.

"Well…uh…you see…" stuttered Akasha.

"We wanted a different over view on school options. Our old school wasn't overly bad but it was filled with the worst reps and dangers," Nikki jumped in causing Bradley's eyes to settle on a taken aback look.

"She is half correct sir, we decided to take a year off school to think things through. There have been some…concerns at our school that made us rethink our educational situation."

"It seems you two have been through a lot. But it still doesn't explain what exactly what you two were doing in the building."

"There seemed to be some…mystery noises coming from inside and we decided to investigate," lied Akasha.

"I am sure the guard there could have figured it out for himself."

"It technically wasn't audible to many."

Akasha gave a quick, sharp look to Nikki. This man wasn't stupid, he would have figured it out.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing sir, nothing at all," Nikki quickly responded.

"For right now, I'll accept that for an answer. Answer me this last question, how old do you expect me to believe you two are?"

"Both of us are fifteen years old."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead," Nikki replied sadly.

"Not in my life," Akasha responded bitterly. It still hurt her for talking about her parents. A mother who was a guardian and gave her and her twin up for adoption fourteen years ago and a father who was an absent figure period.

"I do have one question for you sir."

"Hmm?"

"I want to inquire about becoming an Alchemist sir,"

This seemed to peek the Fuhrer's interest. "Becoming an Alchemist? Do you not think you are a little too young to be thinking of that?"

"I have studied for the most part of it," lied Akasha.

'_Akasha what are you…?'_

Akasha studied the man intently. She had read through many of the books at the school about Alchemists and them helping them being able to defeat the Strigoi. Her only chance at anything was get information from this man.

~Flashback~

Akasha sat cross legged on one of the many couches in the common room. A book lay open on her lap on a chapter talking about Alchemist and their ability to help in disposing Strigoi bodies. Her eyes were already going in and out of focus from reading through the pages. None of her classmates were even close to this part of the lesson.

_Back in the middle Ages, there were these people who were convinced that if they found the right formula or magic, they could turn lead into gold. Unsurprisingly, they couldn't. This didn't stop them from pursuing all sorts of other mystical and supernatural stuff, and eventually they did find something magical. Vampires._

_During that time, that was when their kind really started pulling away from humans, hiding out and keeping to themselves. That was the time when vampires truly became myth as far as the rest of the world was concerned, and even Moroi were regarded as monsters worth hunting. The Moroi's had their magic, but humans were starting to outnumber them. Moroi's sometimes had trouble conceiving, whereas humans seemed to have too easy a time._

_The Moroi made a deal with the Alchemists. If the Alchemists would help Moroi and Dhampir's and their societies stay secret from humans, the Moroi would give them a golden flower tattoo made by Moroi blood, charmed with water and earth. The water and earth bind it to the Alchemists skin and give them the same traits Moroi have. They never get sick and will live a long life._

_The career is a family thing-it gets passed down. Alchemists have to learn about Moroi and Dhampir's. They work connections among humans that let us cover up for the Dhampir's since they can move around more freely. They've got tricks and techniques to get ride of Strigoi bodies by a powerful potion._

For the longest time, Akasha never realized the quietness of the room around her. Usually the Common Room was buzzing with life, students chattering with each other. At the moment, it was quiet, peaceful and most of all; empty.

Groaning, Akasha stretched her arms over top of her head as she glared down at the book with disdain. There was nothing in the book where to find an Alchemist. It's not like they were mythical creatures or anything, they were humans, but the problem with humans, and you couldn't tell what they were hiding.

"This is senseless. Out of all the books here, they neglect to mention the whereabouts one can find them," Akasha fumed aloud. Alchemists were one of the hardest ones to find seeing as they never shown themselves to Dhampir's or Moroi's, they (the alchemist) viewed the vampires as evil creatures.

"The great Akasha Wolf, daughter of Marilee Wolf is giving up already?" a female voice with a Romanian accent asked.

Akasha laughed softly lifting her head toward the door to see a tall, lean woman with a raven-black mane of hair with pale blue eyes. She had a heart shaped face with purplish scars that look like someone had bitten into and torn out a part of her cheek on the left side. She leaned against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hello Tasha, what brings you here to the Dhampir commons?"

"Come to give you a hand, you seem like you could use some advice, love."

"More than you know," Akasha replied moving a few books off the couch to allow Tasha space to sit.

Tasha made her way over to the couch flopping down next to Akasha without a care in the world.

Natasha Ozera also known as Tasha, was the aunt of Christian Ozera and the sister of his father's. They are one of the twelve royal families, or at least they were. Ever since Christian's parents willingly turned Strigoi, his family had been now ones to fear, they were almost disowned to say the least. She had come back to the school ever since Dmitri Belikolov started as a trainer/mentor for the students. Akasha looked up to her because she believed that Moroi's and Dhampir's should once again fight side by side.

Tasha eyed the book lying on Akasha's lap with mild interest. What caught her interest more was the bump growing under Akasha's tight tank top. Obviously she tried her hardest to cover it up by wearing the baggiest shirts and sweaters. Only now while in the privacy she didn't care. None of her peers knew of her secret growing inside of her, but somehow, Tasha could see past it.

"How far along?" she asked calmly like it was no big thing.

"Almost six months," Akasha answered with no hesitation as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"You are very lucky, but I sense that motherhood is no where near what you had in mind."

"Of course not, but I refuse on so many levels to end an unborn child's life. But I have to wonder, what do you know of Alchemists?" Akasha asked wanting to get away from her pregnancy.

"Hmm, it is interesting that you bring that up."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I have heard from one of the other guardians that the Alchemists have helped Dhampir's and Moroi's in the aid defeating the Strigoi. They possess the ability to create a most powerful substance that can burn the Strigoi," Tasha summarized what Akasha just read.

"But where can one find them?"

"They usually come to you, they have their own orders to follow from their sources. No I have not met one myself. But others have. I do however know of a place where there are a large collection of Alchemists. A little different from what you are looking for, but they should be able to help."

"Where?" Akasha asked now fully curious.

"Place called Amestris, it's far from here but it'll probably be worth your time."

Akasha's eyes lit up with this news, this was excellent, now she could find a way to eliminate the Strigoi for good. "Tasha you are awesome."

"You're welcome. But take my advice, if you want to attempt this yourself, don't look for an easy fix. Take matters into your own hands."

~End flashback~

It never dawned on her before until now what exactly Tasha meant. She wasn't in search for an Alchemist, she needed to learn how to be on herself. To have the ability to do what the Alchemist could do, she could easily protect Nikki even more.

She knew by what she read in the books the Alchemists all had a flower like tattoo on the side of their faces. Being in the city for the short period of time she wasn't sure if any Alchemists here even possessed that tattoo.

For the longest time she kept her eyes trained on Fuhrer Bradley watching his every reaction. She could sense some curiosity coming from him, but she knew she had to keep her own at bay. Even when she did go to tell him more she had to make sure she didn't say too much, especially with her past.

"Actually, what I did mean to inquire about was, how does one become an Alchemist?" Akasha asked, eyes never leaving Fuhrer Bradley. She could hear Nikki in her head continuously wondering what she was planning. She needed to wait until both of them were in a secluded area.

"Are you sure you even want to consider this? Both of you are quite young to even be thinking of this," Fuhrer Bradley replied.

"We're ready to deal with anything. We've been through enough that both of us are up for the challenge."

"You do realize that as certified state Alchemists, you'll be on call if a war broke out?"

Akasha merely nodded, red signals were rising from Nikki but she had to ignore them. Regardless to all those going on, she needed to do this.

"I'll have one of my men escort you to the hotel for the night."

Akasha bowed her head with respect toward the man as she stood from the chair. Nikki followed suit mimicking Akasha's gesture toward him. Although she held a high respect for people, she couldn't for the life of her put her finger on why she so severely loathed the man and questioned why Akasha was even going through with this plan.

In moments Akasha and Nikki were once again being led through the still barren hallways towards the exit. The silence between the soldier and the girls was overly thick where one could almost cut it with a knife. So many thoughts raced through their minds. But it always settled on one particular thought: State Alchemist.

Outside finally the girls were back in the car and driven to the hotel. This city never ceased to amaze them. But neither one could wait to see what was next on the itinerary here. Buildings zipped by the girls as the car sped away from HQ, it was nothing like the last town they were in. Even though they had seen parts of it hours ago, it was nice to see it from another angle.

After some time the car came to a stop outside a building where a green flag sat on the building with an image of a lion.

"That's a little…interesting to say the least," whispered Nikki.

"You got that night."

"Here you both go, someone will come get you in the morning," said the soldier as he opened the door.

"Get us for what?" inquired Akasha.

"To take you to one of the State Alchemists. You'll be given better explanation in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

The girls got out of the car and proceeded to the hotel. After all their travels, this was the first time staying in a hotel. Nikki went to sit on one of the couches while Akasha went to sign in. For the first time in the longest time, Akasha finally noticed the time. It was already three in the morning. It surprised her that she was able to function normally regardless of her being nocturnal or not.

Up in their room a few minutes later, Nikki crashed o the bed after letting her suitcase drop on the floor. The room wasn't all that bad; one double bed by the window with a desk by the foot of the bed. A couch in the middle of the room along with a table, the bathroom off to the side.

"This should do for now," Akasha sighed looking around.

"Compared to what we have been through for the past few months, this'll be well worth it."

"It's good to get our travelling in."

"Yeah," Nikki replied a little solemnly.

"You're still concerned about Rose and Lissa aren't you?" Akasha asked gazing over at her girlfriend.

"We haven't seen them since February and there hasn't been any given notification of their whereabouts," Nikki replied rolling on her side to face Akasha.

"They'll be all right, Rose is strong and can take care of herself and Lissa. Right now our obligation is to worry about ourselves," Akasha answered sitting next to her girlfriend and running a hand through her hair.

"I guess it's just from the constant travelling and the sleeping patterns among other things that I am continuously worrying about everything else," Nikki sighed now resting on Akasha's lap.

"We just need a good night's sleep that's all. Things will look better after our schedules get back to normal," Akasha assured.

"It better," mumbled Nikki.

Akasha smiled softly down at Nikki whose eyes were already starting to close. Sleep was a must for the girls, it was going to be a long day ahead of them.

**A/N: All right, so like I explained how the girls are entering into the exam and everything else is going to be completely random. It's my look on how things progress, and I hope I do an excellent job at it.**


	5. Meetings and studies

**A/N: I would like to thank theWingedwolfAlchemist, San Child of the wolves and Adri for your reviews. So here is where I get to really play out how the girls get ready for the exam. Just to clarify things, I'm basing this from how Ed and Al were introduced to Shou Tucker. Obviously this is a little different than normal. Grand is still this huge ass, but it changes. He puts on a show most of the time. Ireland-Rose belongs to me, it was actually close to representing flowers. And a lot of the flower things are taken from my book I am working on, one of my characters is guardian of the forest/flowers. As for the tea, I'm not quite sure what flavours they could have, but apparently Jasmine is one of them lol. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Meetings and Studies**

Light poured into the room hours later shining on Akasha and Nikki, who were still sleeping peacefully in each others arms under the covers. Nikki had her head nuzzled in Akasha's chest, with her arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Akasha on the other hand had her head resting on Nikki's, with her arms still tightly around her lower back.

Neither one even thought of waking up. The sun didn't even seem to bother them in the slightest. For some, this was the time to start their day, for the girls, it was a time to rest. Even at their school, this was when they would be fast asleep or at least assuming sleep.

It was usually while the girls were on the constant move that by crack of light they were on the move once again. Now that they had a comfortable bed, there was no need for it.

"What time did the soldier say someone would come for us?" mumbled Nikki rising from her slumber refusing to open her eyes.

"Ugh…some time in the morning," grumbled Akasha stretching her lower body not wanting to release her arms even if they were stiff.

"Shouldn't we…?" Nikki asked blinking her tired eyes as sleep left her.

"Depending on the time," muttered Akasha.

"It's almost eight," Nikki replied raising her head.

"Nikki, we've been through this before, no waking up at ungodly hours when one doesn't need to."

Nikki chuckled softly curling to Akasha more. Akasha was the worst one to wake up from slumber. Like most, she was not a morning person, being forced awake was not a wise idea, even though during school she was usually up early for training.

Akasha kissed the top of Nikki's head while lying there enjoying the silence and the comfort of her girlfriend.

"What do you think the outcome of today is going to be?" Nikki asked lifting her head face Akasha.

"Who knows? All I can say is I hope that things go well. What I am more curious is to whom is picking us up," Akasha groaned removing her arms from around Nikki's back and stretching.

"I say we just get up now, get ready and be prepared for when the person comes," suggested Nikki.

"You really have to go there don't you?"

"Akasha you know better than I do that it is wise to be ready promptly."

Akasha let out a groan as she placed her hands on her face. How could she possibly forget those scornful times when the Queen came to visit and everyone had to be ready on time? Or the dreadful meetings? The only two that Akasha knew to get away with most of this was her twin sister Nocturne and Rose. Both had the tendency to arrive just as the Queen made her appearance.

"All right, all right, I'm getting up," mumbled Akasha sitting up as Nikki removed the sheets from her side and hopped out of bed.

"You are far too chipper this morning," mentioned Akasha forcing herself to her feet.

"It just feels like a great morning, plus, well, this was a first decent sleep we had in a long time."

_She was right as always, with the five months since we left Acadia it was a constant travel by train, or sleeping in huts or just about anything else. Hotels were not a luxury for us and apparently neither were our studies. There was no chance in us enrolling into any high schools when our lives were being threatened. Plus there was no way of explaining to anyone who or what we were being threatened with._

_Five months…this is just a shocker now that I think about it. Don't get me wrong, there has not been a moment I have not forgotten about Evelyn. I just can't believe that five months have gone by so quickly. I haven't able to even write to them to ask how she is doing since our address keeps changing._

_A soft sigh escaped me as I moved toward the suitcase. Nikki was nowhere to be found, of course that was easily solved as I heard the water come from the bathroom. I know Nikki feels the same way I do; she didn't want to give up Evelyn anymore than I did._

_Sighing, I dropped to my knees and dug through my suitcase for something clean to and decent to wear. Most of my things now were shabby looking. Nothing fit, everything was torn. I had a few things that were still decent but I definitely needed to sort through everything and pitch was couldn't be saved._

"This city better have good shopping areas," _I grumbled taking out a black spaghetti midriff style top with a blue and purple butterfly design on the front along with skin tight black jeans. My wardrobe always consisted of dark colours; it hid a lot of secrets. Compared to my sister who wore colour and the most outrages wild outfits. I am astonished that the school didn't issue a dress code because of that._

"Aka, is that truly what you are going to wear to greet someone?" _Nikki's voice asked from the bathroom doorframe. Looking up I saw her standing with her hair still dripping wet and a beige knee length towel wrapped around her._

"It's the only thing I possess at the moment. In all seriousness, we might have to go shopping later."

"Please don't remind me. And I truly should not criticize either, my stuff can't be any better."

"This is what happens when we are on the constant move," _I replied standing up my clothes in my arms._

"The water is still warm so you're in luck," _Nikki informed me grinning._

"Usual steam shower?"

"You know it."

Akasha kissed Nikki's forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. The mirrors were foggy and the heat sticking to her body. Oh how she loved to go into the bathroom after Nikki, there was always heat to look forward to.

Disregarding her clothes, Akasha stepped into the shower, the water so soothing on her body. When was the last time she had enjoyed a warm shower? When was the last time she actually pampered herself? Far too long in her opinion.

After scrubbing her hair and body of all the filth and grim the plagued her body, she turned off the shower and stepped on to the cool floor wrapping the towel around herself. Somehow, she could get use to this, dealing with running water and the knowledge of being safe for once. But she knew that wasn't going to last for too long.

After some time, the girls stood in front of the mirror in their new attire. Akasha in her skinny black jeans and black spaghetti strap midriff top with the butterfly design. Nikki in her low cut dark blue jeans a form fitting purple t-shirt.

"Okay, this is the best it's going to get," Akasha mentioned.

"We'll get new threads later, right now, we have to leave."

The girls checked their reflections one last time before leaving the room heading down the stairs to the main area. It seemed quiet this morning, almost as if people had already started their day.

"All right, where do you suppose our guide is going to be?" inquired Akasha looking around hoping she spot someone right away.

"Let's try outside, there could be a possibility that they are waiting for us there."

"Good idea. But I swear if this is a trap, I am getting us the hell out of here and we are not returning to the school."

"We won't, I promise."

Outside, a military car sat running outside the hotel. The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows and a grin. One thing that crossed their minds was who was picking them up?

"You don't suppose the Fuhrer…?"

"No, I don't think he would have the time. And besides I don't think it truly is his responsibility to take two teenage girls to see a State Alchemist."

"You have a point, but whom?"

The driver's door opened to reveal a military soldier step out and open the back seat door revealing a tall bald man with a black moustache and brown skin in a military uniform now standing before them.

'_Oh_ fuck,'Nikki and Akasha gasped gawking at the man.

"Well, well, well, looks like you girls get the pleasure of dealing with me. Get in," Grand instructed stepping aside to allow the adolescence entrance into the car.

'_We are so dead,'_ Akasha groaned.

'_Perhaps today could be a little better?'_

'_I highly doubt it.'_

Without any more hesitations, the girls slid into the back seat followed by Grand who sat opposite the two while the driver returned to the front seat. For the first little bit of the ride remained a quiet one. Akasha stared out the window absentmindedly while Nikki sat with one leg crossed over her other staring out the front past Grand trying to get any reading from the two soldiers. Most of her techniques were still a little weak, but she had a grasp on most of her powers.

"Sir, where is it that you are taking us?" asked Nikki after several more minutes of silence.

"As you know, you find your own training. There is a State Alchemist that you both would benefit from this. It would help you both prepare for your exams."

"Who is this person?" Akasha now asked turning her head toward Grand.

"The Botanist Alchemist," Grand mentioned handing over a folder to the girls. "Her name is Ireland-Rose Thatch. She specializes in Plant Alchemy."

"This could be an interesting one indeed," murmured Akasha.

After some time; the car came to a stop outside a medium size house with a large yard. A fence surrounded the yard almost like it was warding off people. It sort of gave off an old feeling, but it truly wasn't anything to worry about. Vines wrapped around the wrought iron bars.

The front door opened and slammed shut causing the girls to snap out of their daydream and get out of the car themselves after Grand. Grand, himself made his way further into the yard leaving the two to admire the exterior of the house. Grand wasn't kidding when he said Ireland-Rose specialized in botany. All around the edges and under the windows were a variety of flowers sprouting all over the place. The smells from all the floras filled the teen's noses as they breathed in the scent.

"Move it!" barked Grand from the door frustrated at the lack of movement.

'_A simple please would suffice,'_ scoffed Akasha taking hold of Nikki's hand and leading her toward the house almost protectively.

Grand let out a scoff of his own as he turned away from the young lovers and back to the door just as it opened up to reveal a young woman somewhere in her late twenties. She had long black hair with the most dazzling azure blue eyes the girls had ever seen.

"Good morning Brigadier General Grand. What brings you here this early in the morning?" came the woman's soft voice.

"If we may step in Miss Thatch, there are some people I would like to introduce to you," Grand replied.

The woman eyed the adolescences with interest, a gentle smile appearing on her lips. She seemed like a friendly woman enough. By appearance alone she reminded the girls of Jacqueline. Somehow, their worry drifted away to be replaced by relief. This was someone they were going to be getting along quite well with.

"Yes, come in, come in."

The inside was a lot bigger than it was on the outside by appearance alone. Not only that, the smell of roses and calla lilies filled the air from every spot. It seemed to be very calming in here. For someone with this much talent it was a wonder why she hadn't had someone in her life.

"I apologize about the disarray of things. I was testing out a new styling of flowers and hadn't had time to tidy up. I do hope you don't mind," Ireland-Rose called from the kitchen as clattering of china hit the counter.

"Not at all," Akasha replied admiring the room they were in. It was painted a deep red with outstanding arrangements of violets, tulips, roses and calla lilies placed around the room. A mahogany bookcase with five full shelves sat before the girls.

Of course the girls were use to the disorganization anyway; it was a part of who they were in the long run. Besides, this house didn't even look that cluttered.

Grand didn't seem to comment on anything, in his eyes he would rather be far away from the house as possible. It was as if he merely wanted to get and get out and not sit around for hours on end.

"I hope none of you mind Jasmine tea, it is home created."

"Smells wonderful."

"I won't waste your time any longer, Miss Thatch," Grand cut in, not mentioning about the tea or even saying thank you.

"Please, it's Ireland-Rose, and you are not wasting my time," the young woman, Ireland-Rose, replied with a soft laugh.

"No matter, I'll leave these two in your care; I have to return to work."

"All right then. I wish you a good day Brigadier." With that the man left the house leaving two curious young girls and a now exasperated woman.

"He can be so rude some times," she sighed.

"How long have you known him for?" Akasha asked curiously.

"For a while, he is the reason I became an alchemist."

"Really?" the girls replied in unison.

"Yes, but that is a long story that I am sure you do not want to hear. Here, I'll show you to my library," Ireland-Rose replied motioning for her new house guests to follow. She returned to her light happier mood after sometime. The girls assumed that it had something to do with Grand.

The younger ones followed the older woman down the hallway and the various plants and pictures. The girls noticed in one of the pictures a young Ireland-Rose holding a baby. A bright smile appeared on her face. It made the two wonder if she was its mother or sister.

"It's not as big as many, but it is big enough. It has all the information you'll need for the exam," explained Ireland-Rose as Akasha gawked at the collection of books, there were so many bookcases filling the room.

"Oh wow, this is amazing," gasped Nikki as Akasha took off to check out the books. Her eyes were lit up with amazement.

"Thank you so much, this is only half of what Central's library has available," Ireland-Rose smiled gesturing to where Akasha ran off.

Nikki smiled brightly at Ireland-Rose before taking off, something in the back of her mind. There was something different about this woman that she could not put her finger on. But for the time being, she wasn't going to question, she needed to focus and see what she can learn along side Akasha.

Already, Akasha sat on the ground three books surrounding her, two on each side and one in front, all of them open with another open on her lap, her eyes glued on the pages. She never even noticed Nikki sitting next to her and gaze through one of the books from the shelf.

At first, nothing truly made sense to her; it was like a foreign language. As time passed, she slowly began to understand and grasp at the concepts that the books were telling her.

Akasha on the other hand sped through the pages as if they were nothing. A lot of things that came from reading were absorbed into her brain with ease. She had a photographic memory when it came to all the important information. All in all, she held a high grade average, which made a few of the students jealous because of that, including Nocturne who usually was below average.

Nikki wasn't as high in grade average as she was, but was close. She took her studies seriously when it counted. There were a lot of things that intrigued her and caused her to really pay attention. With the new studies that they were doing, it really caught her attention. She knew that it would be a breeze once she started to understand it better.

"This is going to be very interesting, isn't it?" Nikki asked craning her neck to her girlfriend.

"I say so. A lot of this is so different than what we are normally used to. I just hope things go smoothly."

Time ticked by and the stack of books on the floor increased while the stack of books on the shelves diminished. There certainly was a lot of information the girls were going to have to know. Compared to simple biology and Chemistry terms, things took a huge turn to what they normally studied. Obviously with Akasha, she had her own schedule drilled into her head. Mornings: Guardian training, a boot camp like regiment that forced her to use her entire body and core.

A soft knock came from the other end of the room causing the girls to look up to see Ireland-Rose strolling in wearing blue jeans and a black blouse her hair covering half her face. She smiles at them as she made her way over.

"How's the studying going?"

"Interesting to say the least. A little more complex than what we're use to."

"Alchemy is an interesting subject to learn. What was something's that you took during your time in school?" Ireland-Rose asked crouching down to be at eye level.

"Math, English, any and all sciences," Akasha replied.

"History."

"All very excellent courses to say the least. And by the looks of it you got through a lot in one day," mused Ireland noticing the two bookcases worth of books lining the floors.

Akasha blushed slightly. "I read quickly, it's a habit of mine."

"There is nothing wrong with reading. If you're hungry, I prepared dinner," Ireland offered.

"Dinner? But shouldn't…" Akasha wasn't even sure any more what time it was. Everything flew by so quickly. A growl issued from her stomach indicating it was time to eat. Since the time the girls awoke till now, they had nothing in their systems except the sheer will of movement.

"What time is it anyway?" inquired Nikki stretching her arms.

"Six, you girls have been so preoccupied in your studies I didn't want to disturb you," Ireland explained.

"Wow, straight hours of studying, and the longest I think either of us ever has done."

"There are great benefits, I'm sure. Well come on, let's get some food into you."

"Go on ahead, we'll clean up first," Nikki offered picking up a few books not quite yet feeling the hunger.

"All right, I'll see you down in the dining room."

As soon as Ireland left the library the girls got to work putting away all the books on the shelves. Lasting nine hours without sustenance, what harm could a few mere minutes do? What struck the girls as the pile went down was feeding.

"We just met her; we can't just spill everything to her now! Besides, who in their right minds would believe us if we spilled? Although, humans are a little more skittish, I don't wish to change anything with her."

"Akasha, nothing will change, besides, we'll just tell her we're going for a walk to get a better knowledge of Central. And you can't, for any reason, say that's a lie."

"Fine, fine. When the sun finally sets, we'll head out. But if anything else preoccupies her or whatever, we'll sneak out."

"Let's just leave that for plan B please. I don't want to worry her."

Nikki shook her head as she strolled to the door. Her girlfriend was so quick witted, she usually leapt to quick judgements and a lot of rebellious moves. But it was these things that Nikki fell in love with.

Up in the kitchen several minutes later, three women sat at the table with their plates full. Ireland filled them in that she was a talented cook and experimented with her recipes. Everything always came out delicious in the end.

"This looks amazing, thank you Ireland."

"I'm glad you like it. All the ingredients are fresh and obviously grown here."

"You have a gift."

"Thank you. So how did the studying go?" Ireland asked.

"Great. This is completely unlike what we're relatively used to. But it's something that we have to get use to."

"It does get easier; you just have to keep your mind on the studies."

"Is there anything that we should know about for the exam?" Nikki asked.

"You'll have your written portion of the exam, a demonstration of your alchemic abilities and then the last would consist of one of two things. Either an interview or…"

"Oh, that just made things ten times more the fun," Akasha sighed taking a bite of her food.

"You'll do fine, trust me."

**A/N: All right, so here is the end of this chapter, I've kind of used parts from FMA. Yes a lot of it doesn't make sense and I apologize. And if anyone is curious because I haven't truly given full on dates yet. Akasha gave birth in February; right now it is July, kind of mid to late July. The exam is in March, Ed and Al show up I believe in October, Rose and Lissa are on their way to Central and will be relatively doing the same as the girls.**


	6. A day out on the town

**A/N: All right, once again thank you to my reviewers, greatly appreciated. So this chapter is relatively looking at the first little bit that the girls are at Ireland-Rose's house. There is going to be random things going on in each chapter. I am not going to be saying anything about what they have studied. I am so very aware that this is set in the 1900s but the clothes that the girls wear are more from this era and I am keeping it that way, I'm just not using big name stores but a lot of the fashions you can figure it out. I wasn't going to have her Goth but Akasha is a mix of punk and Goth and her clothes reflect that. Just a reminder, guardians have to dress in an easy to move outfits. Because Akasha is still a novice she doesn't worry about it, but her thoughts always go to proper wear.**

**Chapter 6**

**A day out on the town**

(Six months after leaving Evelyn)

Two weeks had gone by and so far Akasha and Nikki had transitioned themselves from studying a few hours to helping Ireland-Rose with the house chores and cooking. It gave the two girl time to have breaks and let their minds rest. Of course, more and more books were littered around the library either opened to certain pages or just sitting in stacks. It was the girls' way of working efficiently.

"I don't even know how you can even stand this," groaned Nikki flipping a page bored.

"It's something I have been able to mast over the years. Art thou becometh disconcerted with thines studies?" Akasha asked, a teasing grin playing on her lips.

"If thou vows to never speaketh in poetic speech than they will be done."

"It annoys you, hence the reason why I do it," laughed Akasha softly.

"Only when you switch between regular speeches to a poetic dialogue does it annoy me to no extent. How much have you gotten memorized?"

"Most of it, I started jotting down notes on the transmutation circles as well as things that are of importance."

"The transmutation circles enable the alchemist to perform their powers. We are already able to do that without the use of transmutation circles."

"I understand. But the way I see it, the only to fit in and increase our knowledge is best to fully understand this concept. I understand that the Alchemist back in the middle Ages thought that they could turn lead into gold, or at least attempted. The Alchemists who are to help with the destruction of Strigoi have a gold flower tattoo on the lower left cheek. But they don't show themselves to us, they think of us as evil. These Alchemists seem to be a split off from what we have learned."

"What is the special meaning of that tattoo anyway?" questioned Nikki her head still buried in the book.

"They keep the Alchemist from spilling our secret to everyone. It also allows them to live long lives and never get ill," Akasha replied stretching her arms looking away from the books.

"So asking Ireland about that is out of the question?"

"Pretty much."

Sighing, Nikki closed the book and placed it back on the stack of books beside her. She felt dejected almost with the fact that their leads for anything would go down the drain.

"Come on, we should go see if Ireland needs any help with anything. Do you really think she does need help?"

"Yeah…okay, hunny, you need to snap out of your depression and look on the positive side of things. Yes I know I sound like a hypocrite for saying that, but I don't care. No one, especially you should follow my example. When on this positive side, a great outcome will be made."

"It doesn't help matters when we can't ask her about defeating Strigoi because it might risk our lives in the long run."

"I understand where you are coming from Nikki, but going for the easy fix is not the answer."

Nikki let out a sigh as she got to her feet and started to put the books away that the girls had already read and were of no use. Akasha lowered her head as she too got to her feet and helped put things away. A slight tension filled the room as the girls worked in silence.

Akasha understood that Nikki was beginning to get tired and frustrated more and more. It was like exam time all over again at school. The two of them were in desperate need to get some time for themselves. Being cooped up in one room for too long brought out the worst in them. Nikki especially because her mood changes were spontaneous and always out of whack. She was one to get fresh air so often to clear her mind.

The girls headed toward the living room where they found Ireland tidying up a few of the books and other things around the room.

"Ireland, is there anything you would like us to help you with?" Akasha called from the doorway.

"I just need to get some dusting done and the kitchen needs a bit of TLC," Ireland smiled facing the girls.

"I'll do the kitchen work if you want to do the dusting," shrugged Nikki, her eyes out of focusing meaning one thing.

Akasha looked at her in concern, for Nikki to be so out of it, red lights began to rise up in Akasha. The girls had been awake for four hours, and breakfast consisted of a small, quick meal. Nikki hadn't fed in over two days and already her body was indicating starvation.

Ireland seemed to notice the tiredness as well in Nikki and her own concern rose. "Nikki, why don't you go gets something to eat and lay down. You don't seem to look all that well."

"No, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much about me," scoffed Nikki storming to the kitchen.

Ireland and Akasha exchanged glances before watching Nikki's retreating back. Akasha was the first to look back to Ireland with an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry about that, everything has been getting to her lately, she tends to get snappish."

"It is quite all right," Ireland replied. "How about the two of you take some time for yourselves this afternoon. You've been studying like crazy and I couldn't help over hear your dilemma with the lack of clothes. The books will still be here, you can always come back to continuing your studies later."

"Thank you so much. We'll help more when we return."

Ireland's response was her signature soft smile and complete understanding.

Akasha took off toward the kitchen excited about telling Nikki that they were going to get some fresh air and actually stretch their legs. All yesterday the two were trapped in the house noses completely buried in the books refusing to leave.

When Akasha entered the kitchen, instead of seeing her girlfriend scrubbing as she usually did. (Although a royal, Nikki took her turn in cleaning and any other work) the kitchen remained its usually semi-dirty self while Nikki sat on the chair her head lying on her arms.

"Nikki, are you all right, love?" Akasha asked cautiously.

At first Nikki didn't respond, Akasha assumed she might have been sleeping, but something seemed off.

"Nik?" Akasha tried again sitting next to her, her hand resting on her back. "What's wrong love?"

"I feel so light headed," Nikki's soft voice sounded muffled.

"You're starving, that's all. You need blood," replied Akasha running a hand down her girlfriend's back.

"That's where the problem lies. We haven't been able to hunt properly."

"Here, feed off me, you need this," instructed Akasha moving her hair back exposing her neck after gazing back at the closed kitchen door.

"What if?"

"She won't."

Nikki let out a sigh as she got back in her seat and turned to face Akasha. Akasha took hold of her hands pulling her forward. Nikki jerked a little, afraid she would have fallen on Akasha. Even thought that wouldn't have been a problem. Settling herself and getting her composure back, Nikki squeezed Akasha's hands as she leaned forward brushing her fangs along Akasha's neck eliciting a soft gasp of excitement to escape her.

At hearing the gasp, Nikki pierced Akasha's neck breaking the skin. Akasha let out a sigh as she relaxed into the bite wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. A warm feeling wrapped around Akasha as she allowed Nikki to continue. Her energy was slowly beginning to drop but somehow it didn't both her.

Nikki now straddled her girlfriend her own arms wrapped around her neck after retracting her fangs and licking the wound. Their bodies pressed tightly together. It remained silent, Ireland not even bothering to check on the younger ones. Hands roamed over fabric as the heat spiked from their closeness.

"Nikki, love, I know you want some intimacy time. In a strangers kitchen, probably no the wisest of ideas," Akasha breathed, her lips hovering over Nikki's.

A groan of annoyance left Nikki at Akasha's response. "Why did you have to ruin it?"

"Because I don't feel like getting caught."

A sly grin appeared on Nikki's lips as she gazed into Akasha's eyes. "You owe me big time."

"I know I do. But first, we need to go over what we need for clothes."

"I think it's just going to be this large answer of EVERYTHING!"

"You're right. What do we have in our budget of it?"

"Quite a bit. I rearranged a lot of my allowance and put things aside for clothes, food and other things that we possibly need over the next few months."

"You've learned well haven't you?"

"Having an aunt who is into budgeting regardless of status, it comes in handy."

"All right, let's go see what is saveable and what needs to be trashed."

It seriously took no time at all for the girls to sort through the small amount of clothes. A large pile of clothes sat near the door that was two sizes too big, maternity clothes, or so torn up it was impossible to even tell what it was."

"We'll split everything up, base it on the four seasons is better to deal with and we won't have to keep going back and forth so often."

"Sounds great. So we are looking at casual, formal and a work out attire?"

"Pretty much. I've also made a list of how we can work your clothes into your training. You have to admit though, for the time being, you have to live a little."

"You sound like Nocturne," laughed Akasha.

"Oh that hurt, being compared to that," whined Nikki mockingly.

Akasha laughed hugging her girlfriend, her sense of humour was definitely coming back strong.

After changing into decent clothes, the adolescences headed out into the town and see what they could find. Only a few times had the girls been outside the house and done something during the day. The night was becoming a regular habit of theirs.

_Amestris appeared to be busy and full of life. The weather itself seemed to be helping that way. The warm sun poured down on us, Nikki was hidden under a hat and sunglasses. This was the only good thing when the light didn't both her skin, only her eyes._

_I stretched my arms up to the heavens; I was out of the house, strolling around. In some say I felt like I was under house arrest for something I didn't so. Already Nikki and I had wandered around half the city getting an understanding of the landscape._

"_Do you remember where the stores were?" Nikki asked after some time, taking me out of my thoughts._

"_It's another two blocks and we have to turn left. I just hope it isn't crazy today. And I beg of you, do not under any circumstances dress me up as your doll." I never truly took my eyes of the destination. Nikki's eyes burned into my head and I knew it couldn't end well. I wasn't truly a shopping girl. I did appreciate buying a few things, but when I knew Nikki was determined to go shopping, it ended up being an all day event._

"_Nikki, I beg of you, please don't use me as your personal doll," I moaned gazing into my girlfriends face as she smirked mischievously at me._

"_We'll have to see now won't we?"_

_After some time, we arrived at the mall, with her 'massive allowance' Nikki became a determined young Moroi girl. This is only going to end horribly. I let out a shudder as she dragged me down the hall toward one of the first shops._

"_Akasha, I think we hit the jackpot," Nikki gasped excitedly. We stood just inside the store and we were surrounded by designer jeans, low cut tops, stylish t-shirts and some of the nicest clothes I have ever seen. My eyes narrowed as I felt my arm being pulled as the hectic shopping spree began._

"_Let me get a good look…you've lost a few pounds, meaning you've lost a few sizes in clothes. Now…I know my limits with you and to hell to hearing the bickering. No colour except red, purple and blue but even then they have to be tasteful," mused Nikki dressing me with her eyes._

"_Nikki, you do realize how bad that freaks me out right?"_

"_Just deal with it. All right, got it."_

_And she was off; she would scan every rack, every wall for the right outfit. Jeans, T-shirts, tank tops, and a few other unknowing fabrics were thrown over her shoulders. See, this is where it gets scary to have a girlfriend who is a shop-aholic._

_Within minutes I was being forced into the dressing room with a collection of clothes. I stared awkwardly at my reflection. The spark that normally shown with the excitement no longer filled my eyes. If it were up to me, I would simply live in skinny jeans, t-shirts, track pants and baggy sweaters. A few of my other outfits were just that when I was a determined shopper and when things were different._

"_I want to see you in all of them," Nikki called._

"_Are you sure you got the right sizes?" I hollered._

"_You know it."_

_One outfit after another, I left the change room to face Nikki in a fashion girl stance. I was happy it brought a smile to her face. Something I could never figure out was how she could simply eye me and instantly know I was a smaller size. I knew never to question her, just go along with it._

_With each outfit I put on a nagging voice sounded in the corner of my mind. We finish school; I officially become her guardian and who knew if what we did now would be something we could continue in the future? A guardian's duty was to make sure his/her charges were safe. If this were a different situation, I would never, __ever__ be able to be in the change rooms without Nikki there inside with me. I was leaving her open for attack._

"_Akasha, you all right in there?" Nikki called out to me a little anxiously._

"_Ye…yeah. I'll be out in a minute," I lied. Nothing was ever going to be all right, now if Rose and Lissa were here it would be a different situation._

_Coming out in my familiar black skinny jeans and a midriff red top, I carried in my arms all the clothes that I fallen in love with. The rest were either not my style, too out going or strange beyond words._

"_We did very well," mused Nikki grinning ear to ear._

"_Yeah, seeing as its all from the one store and its all partying clothes and casual, we still need to get things for workouts."_

"_It's only what? Track pants and tank tops? Psh, come on girl you have to live a little. We are no longer at school so we don't have to be so overly concerned with all that."_

_Nikki was right, but it was still a good idea to have them close by. And I knew too as a guardian it wouldn't be great to be wearing most of these clothes._

_Stores after stores and bags after bags we were getting enough clothes to last us a life time. My jaw dropped after we entered into this one store and immediately surrounded by nothing by corsets, skirts; knee, short with a long back, frill and no frill. Black, red, purple, and blue all lined the walls. There were definitely some outstanding outfits in here, definitely more of my styling._

"_I think we have found your store," giggled Nikki seeing my look._

"_I would think so."_

_It took a while until my feet were able to move, I was in shock. Best way to describe it more, I died and went to gothic heaven._

"_Who knew they actually had this type of store here."_

"_No kidding," gasped spotting a black chocker with a small fairy hanging from it._

"_And I've lost you to the dark side," laughed Nikki._

_I was no longer paying attention to her now, I have found the store of my dreams and I was surrounded by the most incredible accessories and outfits ever. I think it was official that my mind turned off and wouldn't turn on until we had to leave._

_As I was picking up a corset off a rack, I could feel the bond tug at me again. Something was definitely bothering Nikki and she was desperate to tell me._

_Looking up, I turned to face Nikki who was holding up chains and examining them. On the outside she looked so calm and peaceful, but on the inside, she seemed troubled. Like a good girlfriend I was, I casually strolled over to her and leaned against the rack._

"_Hey chicka, what's wrong?"_

"_Something has been bugging me lately since we entered Ireland-Rose's house. Have you never notice it before?" Nikki asked never meeting my gaze. That was never good, this really was bothering her._

"_No, just the obvious good vibes I'm getting from her."_

"_I'm getting something completely different. I don't know what it is. Like she's…"_

"_Hiding something from us?"_

_Nikki nodded keeping her eyes down casted. It was almost as if she were a shame to tell me what was going on. Even through our bond, I wasn't able to pick up on her thoughts as I usually did._

"_Nikki, just tell me what is on your mind."_

"_Do you think the baby in her arms is hers?" Nikki asked changing the subject._

_I sighed as I turned to focus on the clothes and hung a few tops over my arm. "I don't know, I suppose so. It doesn't hurt to ask. Why are you avoiding the question?"_

"_I'm not."_

"_Then tell me what is going on in your head. It almost seems as if you blocked me out for a reason."_

"_Fine. Do you think that Ireland is more than what she seems? What I mean is, do you think she is not who she seems to be?"_

_It never hit me before now with what Nikki meant. I had seen some things I could never explain or question her reason for, keeping half her face hidden. I felt like such a horrible girlfriend for never noticing._

"_We'll ask her when we get home," I promised._

"_All right."_

_After our discussion, I finished picking out my outfits and trying them on. I honestly could have stayed in this store all day if I had to. Nikki smiled at me as I held on to clothes of my choice and the many accessories Nikki had to add to it._

"_For once, I have to admit, we did very well with our shopping," Nikki mentioned completely forgetting about our past conversation._

"_No kidding. Let's ring these up and head on home," I replied balancing everything in my arms._

Time ticked by when Akasha and Nikki finally returned back to the house. Bags upon bags in their arms from a well deserved shopping day. A sense of satisfaction filled the girls with their spree. The girls couldn't believe how much of an afternoon had been taken up but somehow it didn't surprise them.

"Looks like you girls had a wonderful time," Ireland commented as soon as the girls entered the house and walked past the kitchen.

"I'm just amazed we didn't buy out the mall," laughed Akasha.

"Go put away your stuff, dinner will be ready shortly."

"Wonder how much studying we can get through tonight?" wondered Nikki as they ascended the stairs.

"A good chunk of it, as long as your ready for a full all night, we should be good."

"We've done it before," countered Nikki.

"You crash by mid morning."

"How do you honestly manage it?"

"That is something I'm still unsure of. But I think the biggest help is coffee," responded Akasha earnestly.

"Oh yeah, caffeine plus Dhampir equals scary combination," Nikki shuddered thinking back to a massive test they had to write and Akasha drinking cup after cup of coffee among other high caffeinated drinks. Sleep never came to her for three days straight.

The closet space in their room was incredible, it made things easy while putting everything away and to accommodate to their things. This was something the girls were going to have to get use to.

"What do you think the outcome is going to be after the exams?" Nikki asked out of the blue while putting clothes on hangers.

"What do you mean?"

"Living purposes, I highly doubt we can live with Ireland-Rose after all of this and to stay in the hotel, it's not going to happen."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. For no we just have to deal with the here and now."

Nikki let out a sigh as she folded clothes to be put away into drawers. Not everything should scare her but this was making her worry.

**A/N: All right, if you haven't figured it out, what I'm doing with this story is kind of the back parts of the story aka what the girls are doing in their spare time while studying.**


End file.
